Star Wars: Episode IV: She Lived?
by fictionfrek101
Summary: 2nd in the She lived? series. 19 years after Star Wars: Episode III: She Lived? Luke Skywalker's adventure with ObiWan, Leia, R2, 3PO, Chewie and Han. But this time Padmé's along for the ride. AU
1. opening

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...

STAR WARS

Episode IV

A NEW HOPE

SHE LIVED?

It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a

hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic

Empire.

During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the

Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armoured space station

with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home

aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her

people and restore freedom to the galaxy...


	2. Darth Vader

Ok I own none of this. The first couple chapter haven't been changed from the movie, because Padmé doesn't come in for a while.

The awesome yellow planet of Tatooine emerges from a total eclipse, her two moons glowing against the darkness. A tiny silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed by a giant Imperial Stardestroyer. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate.

_Inside the ship under attack…_

An explosion rocks the ship as two robots, Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2) and See-Threepio (C-3PO) struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. Both robots are old and battered.

Artoo is a short, claw-armed tripod. His face is a mass of computer lights surrounding a radar eye. Threepio, on the other hand, is a tall, slender robot of human proportions. He has a gleaming bronze-like metallic surface of an Art Deco design.

Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way.

"Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!" 3PO said.

Rebel troopers rush past the robots and take up positions in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door.

"We're doomed!" 3PO said.

The little R2 unit makes a series of electronic sounds that only another robot could understand.

"There'll be no escape for the Princess this time." 3PO said.

Artoo continues making beeping sounds. Tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship.

"What's that?" 3PO asked.

The Imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the underside dock of the giant Imperial starship. The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons. Suddenly a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a score of fearsome armoured spacesuited stormtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor.

In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. Stormtroopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered arms and faces.

An explosion hits near the robots.

The awesome, seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith makes his way into the blinding light of the main passageway. This is Darth Vader, right hand of the Emperor. His face is obscured by his flowing black robes and grotesque breath mask, which stands out next to the fascist white armoured suits of the Imperial stormtroopers. Everyone instinctively backs away from the imposing warrior.


	3. the 1st battle

Elsewhere in the ship… 

A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in Artoo's dome. Artoo makes beeping sounds.

_In the hallway…_

Threepio stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. Artoo is nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel soldiers can be heard in the distance.

"Artoo! Artoo-Detoo, where are you?" 3PO yells.

A familiar clanking sound attacks Threepio's attention and he spots little Artoo at the end of the hallway in a smoke-filled alcove. A beautiful young girl (about nineteen years old) stands in front of Artoo. Surreal and out of place, dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finishes adjusting something on Artoo's computer face, then watches as the little robot joins his companion.

"At last! Where have you been?" 3PO asks.

Stormtroopers can be heard battling in the distance.

"They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!" 3PO said.

Artoo scoots past his bronze friend and races down the subhallway. Threepio chases after him.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" 3PO asks.

Artoo responds with electronic beeps.

_Back with Vader…_

Captured rebel troops are marched away.

The evil Darth Vader stands amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer." The Imperial Officer told Vader.

Vader squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Vader asks.

Vader lifts the Rebel off his feet by his throat.

"What have you done with those plans?" Vader asks.

"We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah...This is a consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission." The Rebel Officer (who happens to be Captain Antilles) said.

"If this is a consular ship...where is the Ambassador?" Vader asked.

The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp. Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the passengers. I want them alive!" Vader yelled.

The stormtroopers scurry into the subhallways.

_Back with the unidentified girl…_

The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers spots her.

"There's one. Set for stun!" A stormtrooper says.

Leia steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with her laser pistol. She starts to run but is felled by a paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body.

"She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner." The Stormtrooper says.

_With R2 and 3PO…_

Artoo stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod. He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light begins to flash. The stubby astro-robot works his way into the cramped four-man pod.

"Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure." 3PO said.

Artoo beeps something to him.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you." 3PO says.

Artoo whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding

the mission he is about to perform.

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!" 3PO says.

Artoo isn't happy with Threepio's stubbornness, and he beeps and twangs angrily.

A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Threepio and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, the lanky robot jumps into the lifepod.

"I'm going to regret this." 3PO says.

_Elsewhere in the ship…_

On the main viewscreen, the lifepod carrying the two terrified robots speeds away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft.

"There goes another one." The Chief Pilot says.

"Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been short-circuited." The Captain said.

_In the Lifepod…_

Artoo and Threepio look out at the receding Imperial starship. Stars circle as the pod rotates through the galaxy.

"That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here." 3PO said.

Artoo beeps an assuring response.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" 3PO asks.

R2 beeps something.

"Oh." 3PO says sadly.

The lifepod disappears in the direction of the planet.


	4. Vader meet Leia

Princess Leia is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armoured stormtroopers. Her hands are bound and she is brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move.

"Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..." Leia said.

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Vader said

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..." Leia said

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her away!" Vader yelled.

Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the smouldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. An Imperial Commander turns to Vader.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate." The Commander said.

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base!" Vader said.

"She'll die before she tells you anything." Commander said.

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed!" Vader said.

Another Imperial Officer approaches Vader and the Commander. They stop and snap to attention.

"Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard." The Second Officer said.

Vader turns to the Commander.

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time." Vader said.

"Yes, sir." Commander said.

_In space…_

The Imperial Stardestroyer comes over the surface of the planet Tatooine.


	5. caught

Jundland, or "No Man's Land", where the rugged desert mesas meet the foreboding dune sea. The two helpless astro-droids kick up clouds of sand as they leave the lifepod and clumsily work their way across the desert wasteland. The lifepod in the distance rests half buried in the sand.

"How did I get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life." 3PO said.

Artoo answers with beeping sounds.

"I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen." 3PO said.

Artoo continues to respond with beeping sounds.

"What a desolate place this is." 3PO said.

Suddenly Artoo whistles, makes a sharp right turn and starts off in the direction of the rocky desert mesas.

"Where are you going?" 3PO said.

A stream of electronic noises pours forth from the small robot.

"Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier." 3PO said.

Artoo counters with a long whistle.

"What makes you think there are settlements over there?" 3PO said.

Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.

"Don't get technical with me." 3PO said.

Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.

"What mission? What are you talking about? I've had just about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile." 3PO said.

Threepio gives the little robot a kick and starts off in the direction of the vast dune sea.

"And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it." 3PO said.

Artoo's reply is a rather rude sound. He turns and trudges off in the direction of the towering mesas.

"No more adventures. I'm not going that way." 3PO said.

Artoo beeps to himself as he makes his way toward the distant mountains.

_The Dune Sea…_

Threepio, hot and tired, struggles up over the ridge of a dune; only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless miles. He looks back in the direction of the now distant rock mesas.

"That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better." 3PO said.

In a huff of anger and frustration, Threepio knocks the sand from his joints. His plight seems hopeless, when a glint of reflected light in the distance reveals an object moving towards him.

"Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved!" 3PO said.

The bronze android waves frantically and yells at the approaching transport.

"Over here! Help! Please, help!" 3PO said.

_The Rock Canyon (at Sunset)…_

The gargantuan rock formations are shrouded in a strange foreboding mist and the ominous sounds of unearthly creatures fill the air. Artoo moves cautiously through the creepy rock canyon, inadvertently making a loud clicking noise as he goes. He hears a distant, hard, metallic sound and stops for a moment. Convinced he is alone, he continues on his way.

In the distance, a pepple tumbles down the steep canyon wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows. A little further up the canyon a slight flicker of light reveals a pair of eyes in the dark recesses only a few feet from the narrow path.

The unsuspecting robot waddles along the rugged trail until suddenly, out of nowhere, a powerful magnetic ray shoots out of the rocks and engulfs him in an eerie glow. He manages one short electronic squeak before he topples over onto his back. His bright computer lights flicker off, then on, then off

again. Out of the rocks scurry three Jawas, no taller than Artoo. They holster strange and complex weapons as they cautiously approach the robot. They wear grubby cloaks and their faces are shrouded so only their glowing eyes can be seen. They hiss and make odd guttural sounds as they heave the heavy robot onto their shoulders and carry him off down the trail.

_The Sandcrawler… _

The eight Jawas carry Artoo out of the canyon to a huge tank-like vehicle the size of a four-story house. They weld a small disk on the side of Artoo and then put him under a large tube on the side of the vehicle and the little robot is sucked into the giant machine.

The filthy little Jawas scurry like rats up small ladders and enter the main cabin of the behemoth transport.

It is dim inside the hold area of the Sandcrawler. Artoo switches on a small floodlight on his forehead and stumbles around the scrap heap. The narrow beam swings across rusty metal rocket parts and an array of grotesquely twisted and maimed astro-robots. He lets out a pathetic electronic whimper and stumbles off toward what appears to be a door at the end of the chamber.

Artoo enters a wide room with a four-foot ceiling. In the middle of the scrap heap sit a dozen or so robots of various shapes and sizes. Some are engaged in electronic conversation, while others simply mill about. A voice of recognition calls out from the gloom.

"Artoo-Detoo! It is you! It is you!" 3PO said.

A battered Threepio scrambles up to Artoo and embraces him.

The enormous Sandcrawler lumbers off.

_In The Desert…_

Imperial stormtroopers mill about in front of the half-buried lifepod that brought Artoo and Threepio to Tatooine, searching for the droids on foot and mounted on dewbacks. An Imperial heavy shuttle transport lifts off in the background, wings unfolding as it flies off. A trooper yells to an officer some distance away.

"Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction." The First Trooper said.

A second trooper picks a small bit of metal out of the sand and holds it up.

"Look, sir droids." The Second Trooper said.


	6. droids for sale

Now things change a bit because Padmé and Luke come in.

_Elsewhere in Tatooine… _

The Sandcrawler moves slowly over the rocky terrain.

_Inside the Sandcrawler…_

3PO and R2 noisily bounce along inside the cramped prison chamber. R2 appears to be shut off.

"Wake up! Wake up!" 3PO said to R2.

Suddenly the shaking and bouncing of the Sandcrawler stops, creating quite a commotion among the mechanical men. 3PO's fist bangs the head of R2 whose computer lights pop on as he begins beeping. At the far end of the long chamber a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. A dozen or so Jawas make their way through the odd assortment of robots.

"We're doomed." Said 3PO.

A Jawa starts moving toward them.

"Do you think they'll melt us down?" 3PO asked.

R2 responds, making beeping sounds.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end?" 3PO cried.

_At the Lars Homestead…_

The Jawas mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, including R2 and 3PO, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe blockhouse.

The Jawas scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow. The shrouded little creatures smell horribly, attracting small insects to the dark areas when their mouths and nostrils should be.

Out of the shadows of a dingy side building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his mid-fifties. His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, his slump-shouldered nephew, Luke Skywalker, closely follows him. He is also joined by is youthful _looking_ sister in law, and mother to Luke, Padmé Skywalker. One of the vile little Jawas walks ahead of the farmer spouting an animated sales pitch in a queer, unintelligible language.

"Yeah, all right, fine. Let's go." Owen told Luke and Padmé.

"Luke! Luke!" Beru called out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead.

"Go on." Padmé said to her son.

Owen and Padmé went to see the droids while look went to see what was up. Luke went over to the edge and saw his Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard.

"Luke, tell Owen and Padmé that if they get a translator, to be sure it speaks Bocce." Beru told Luke.

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind them." Luke told his aunt.

Luke returned to his uncle and mother as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader.

Padmé saw R2, and couldn't believe her eyes. She knew it would be nice to have R2 again, so she thought fast.

"Owen?" She said.

"Yeah?" Owen asked turning to her.

"Aren't? Aren't we in need of another R2 unit? Remember how last week that one had a burn out. And even Luke's not able to fix it. And come on we know how well Luke fixes things." Padmé said motioning to her son.

Owen looked over at R2, then the red astro droid next to it.

"You're right." Owen said. Then he turned to the Jawa and said, "We'll take the red one."

Padmé made a note to hit her head on something later because her plan backfired.

Owen looked at the other droids.

"You, I suppose you're programmed for etiquette and protocol." Owen asked 3PO.

"Protocol? Why, it's my primary function, sir. I am well versed in all the customs…" 3PO answered.

"We have no need for a protocol droid." Owen said starting to turn away.

"Of course you haven't, sir. Not in an environment such as this, that's why I've also been programmed…" 3PO said quickly.

"What I really need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators." Owen said.

"Vaporators! Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters...very similar to your vaporators in most respects..." 3PO said.

Owen quickly looked over at Luke and Padmé. Luke was checking out the astro droid they were buying. He made eye contact with Padmé. He could almost say that she was asking him to get 3PO by the way she looked.

"Do you speak Bocce?" Owen asked turning back to the droid.

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me. I'm as fluent in…" 3PO answered.

"All right; shut up! I'll take this one." Owen said turning to the Jawa.

"Shutting up sir." 3PO said.

Padmé had to stop herself from shouting YES!

"Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want them cleaned up before dinner." Padmé said instead.

"But I was going into Tosche Station to pick up some power converters..." Luke whined.

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!" Owen said.

"All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go." Luke said starting to walk away with Padmé, 3PO and the red droid.

As the Jawas started to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, R2 let out a pathetic little beep and started after his old friend 3PO. But he was restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zapped him with a control box.

Owen was negotiating with the head Jawa. Luke, Padmé and the two robots started off for the garage when a plate popped off the head of the red astro-droid, and threw parts all over the ground.

"Uncle Owen..." Luke said.

"Yeah?" Owen asked.

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!" Luke said pointing to the droid.

"Hey, what're you trying to push on us?" Owen said to the head Jawa.

The Jawa went into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, R2 was moving up and down trying to attract attention. He let out with a low whistle.

"Owen!" Padmé called out.

"Yeah?" Owen asked.

"What about that one?" Padmé asked.

"What about that blue one? We'll take that one." Owen said to the Jawa.

With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf traded the damaged astro-droid for R2.

"Yeah, take this away." Luke said waving the smoke coming from the droid away from him.

"Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes." 3PO said to R2.

The two robots trudged off toward a grimy homestead entry.

"Okay, let's go." Luke said.

Luke led the droids into the garage to clean them up. Owen went of to do other business. And Padmé went to go help Beru help dinner.


	7. Leia's cry for help

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!" 3PO said.

"It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!" Luke cried out in frustration.

"Is there anything I might do to help?" 3PO asked.

"Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!" Luke said.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on." 3PO said.

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from." Luke said.

"I see, sir." 3PO said.

"Uh, you can call me Luke." Luke said.

"I see, sir Luke." 3PO said.

"No. Just Luke."

"And I am See-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2."

"Hello."

"I believe that when you were purchasing us, there were 2 other humans with you. Who are they?" 3PO asked.

"Oh them. Well the man is my uncle, Owen Lars. He's the boss around here. He's married to my aunt Beru Lars. You didn't she her. But you will same time. And the girl with us is my mother Padmé Skywalker." Luke explained.

"Is your full name Luke Skywalker? Or Luke Lars?" 3PO asked.

"It's Luke Skywalker."

"Oh."

Luke unplugged R2 and began to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. 3PO climbed out of the oil tub and began wiping oil from his bronze body.

"You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action." Luke said.

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all." 3PO said.

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?"

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir."

"Have you been in many battles?" Luke asked.

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways." 3PO answered.

Padmé come into the garage to tell Luke that dinner would be ready in 5 minutes.

Luke struggled to remove a small metal fragment from R2's neck joint. He used a larger pick.

"Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or..." Luke asked.

The fragment broke loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sat up and saw a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of Leia Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little R2. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickered and jiggled in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hung open in awe.

"Help me, Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." The hologram of Leia said.

"What's this?" Luke asked.

"Yes what is that?" Padmé asked stepping into the room.

"Mom I didn't see you there." Luke said.

"I know. Back to the question. What is that?" Padmé asked.

R2 looked around and sheepishly beeped an answer for 3PO to translate. Leia continued to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

"What is what?!? He asked you a question... What is that?" 3PO cried.

R2 whistled his surprise as he pretended to just notice the hologram. He looked around and sheepishly beeped an answer for 3PO to translate. Leia continued to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

"Help me, Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind." 3PO said.

Luke became intrigued by the beautiful girl.

"Who is she? She's beautiful." Luke asked.

"Luke! Quit mooning over her! It's not gentlemanly. It's down right rude." Padmé said to Luke.

"Sorry mom. Anyways who's she?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir." 3PO said.

Padmé looked at the girl closer and realised who it was.

"Help me, Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi..."

"I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir I believe. Our captain was attached to..." 3PO started.

"Is there more to this recording?" Luke interrupted.

Luke reached out for R2 but he let out several frantic squeaks and a whistle.

"Behave yourself, R2. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust them. They're our new masters." 3PO said.

R2 whistled and beeped a long message to 3PO.

"He says he's the property of Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi, residents of these parts. And it's a private message for them. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric." 3PO explained.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?" Luke said.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?" 3PO asked.

"Well, I don't know a Padmé Amidala. And I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben Kenobi lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit."

"In all honesty Luke. Ben isn't a hermit." Padmé said not liking where this was going.

Luke's gazed at the beautiful young princess for a few moments.

"I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. We'd better play back the whole thing." Luke said.

R2 beeped something to 3PO.

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording." 3PO said.

Luke looked longingly at the lovely, little princess and hadn't really heard what 3PO had been saying.

"Luke!" Padmé said jabbing him in the ribs.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay." Luke said.

Luke took a wedged bar and popped the restraining bolt off R2's side.

"There you go." Luke said.

The princess immediately disappeared.

"Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message." Luke said.

R2 beeped an innocent reply as 3PO sat up in embarrassment.

"What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!" 3PO said.

"Luke? Padmé? Luke! Padmé! Come to dinner!" Beru yelled from the other room.

Luke and Padmé stood up and Luke shook his head at the malfunctioning robot.

"All right, we'll be right there, Aunt Beru." Luke yelled to his aunt.

"I'm sorry, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter." 3PO said.

"Well, see what you can do with him. we'll be right back." Padmé said.

Luke tossed R2's restraining bolt on the workbench and he and Padmé hurried out of the room.

"Just you reconsider playing that message for him." 3PO said to R2.

R2 beeped in response.

"No, I don't think he likes you at all." 3PO said.

R2 beeped.

"No, I don't like you either." 3PO said.


	8. dinner time

"You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen." Luke said sitting down at the dinner table next to his aunt and mother.

" What makes you think that?" Owen asked sitting between Padmé and Beru.

"Well, we stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to some people called Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Owen was greatly alarmed at the mention of their names, but managed to control himself.

"I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about?" Luke asked his mother.

"I have no idea whom they are talking about." Padmé said hoping that Luke didn't make the connection between the names Padmé Amidala and Padmé Skywalker.

"Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben." Luke said.

"That old man's just a crazy hermit." Owen said.

"He's not a hermit Owen." Padmé said.

"Well he is a crazy old wizard. Now tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now." Owen said.

"You. You think flushing his memory is the right thing to do. I think we could just erase the message. That would be easier." Padmé said knowing that if R2's memory was erased she would have nothing left to remember the way things were before Anakin turned.

"Yes Padmé it is. We don't want to know anything to do with where those droids have been before." Owen said largely hinting at Padmé what he really was talking about.

"But what if this Obi-Wan or Padmé Amidala comes looking for him?" Luke asked.

"They won't." Beru said.

"I don't think they exists any more. They died about the same time as your father." Owen said.

"They knew my father?" Luke asked his mother.

"Your uncle told you to forget it." Padmé said.

"Now your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers." Owen said.

"Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year." Luke told his family.

"You mean the next semester before harvest?" Padmé asked.

"Sure, there're more than enough droids." Luke said.

" Harvest is when we need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year." Owen said.

Luke continued to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle or mother.

"You must understand we need you here, Luke." Padmé said knowing that the real reason for keeping Luke there.

"But it's a whole 'nother year." Luke complained.

"Look, it's only one more season." Owen said.

Luke pushed his half-eaten plate of food aside and stood.

"Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left." Luke said.

"Where are you going?" Beru asked.

"It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids." Luke said.

Luke left the room.

Ok in the next couple chapters I'm going to write scenes that I made myself. I've always thought that we needed a little more story between now and when Luke goes to find the droids. So stay tuned and find out what happens next.


	9. Anakin

I'm making a short story soon. Here's the preview:

After The Victories

After all the battles are won in TPM everyone returns to the main hanger bay to celebrate. But what happens when Obi Wan shows up carrying his master Qui Gon Jinn's dead body. How does everyone take it?

Read it to find out. Also when I list items that Padmé looks at, and you don't recognize them, that means I made it up. Now on with the story.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him." Padmé said.

"I'll make it up to him next year. I promise." Owen said.

"Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him." Beru said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Owen said.

"And what's the supposed to mean?" Padmé asked.

"Oh please Padmé. Look at where Anakin is now." Owen said.

"That's not really Anakin. That monster daring to call itself a human isn't Anakin. The real Anakin Skywalker is dead. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Padmé said.

"He's as much Anakin in the galaxy left." Owen said.

"Then there is no more Anakin!" Padmé said starting to raise her voice.

"Padmé you have to grow up and face it! Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker! And I don't want my family to be dragged down into the mess that you have made!" Owen starting to raise his voice knowing that Luke couldn't hear them.

"So it's my fault then? How the Sith could it be my fault! Please tell me! What did I do?" Padmé yelled.

"I can name 3 things that you did! 1. You were the one to move for the vote of no confidence that made Palpatine into a chancellor, and eventually the emperor! 2. You came here and took Anakin away and let him be taught his powers! And 3 you were the reason he turned in the first place!" Owen yelled.

"Oh please! That's like saying that you were the reason for letting Anakin's mother be kidnapped. Which started him down the dark path because of him getting his revenge!" Padmé yelled.

"I don't want you, those droids, or that crazy old man poisoning Luke's mind!" Owen yelled.

"Taking care of Luke isn't your job! It's mine! And if I want him to get involved then he will get involved! And if I don't want him to he won't!" Padmé yelled.

"Well it seems like you're not doing your job well!" Owen yelled.

Padmé stood up then left.

She ran to her room and sat on her bed. She put her head in her hands and cried. Then she looked over at her bedside table. On it were various holograms.

She picked up one that was in between a picture of her and Beru holding newborn Luke, and one of the first day that Padmé had started to work with Owen in the fields. She, Owen and Luke all worked out there but that wasn't what she was looking at.

The hologram that she was looking at was one of Luke when he was 10 years old. Padmé always thought that when she looked at that one she was really looking at Anakin, when she first met him. A tear slowly rolled out of her eye.

Then she put it down, walked over to her door. She typed in the code that would lock the door. Then she pulled out a medium sized box from under the bed. She brushed off the dust that had collected over the past 19 years. Then she removed a key that was on a small gold chain on her neck. It was hidden under her shirt.

She unlocked the box. All that Padmé had brought (in addition to some of her clothes which had been gotten rid of years a go) was in that box. Padmé hade hidden it in her suitcase that she brought. Only Obi Wan knew about the box other than her.

She looked inside the box, pulled out the things in it and laid them on her bed. There were only 10 things in it. But they were the ten most important things to her from her old life. The were in order from left to right from least important to most important.

The first thing was a gun. This gun was the one she had used in the battle on Naboo during her rein as queen. This battle happened at the same time Jar Jar had battled the battle droids with the gugans, Anakin destroyed the control ship and Obi Wan and Qui Gon defeated Darth Maul. Qui Gon was also killed. She sighed and looked at the next item.

The second thing was a bracelet. It had been a gift from Anakin. It had been a favourite bracelet of hers for years. He had gotten it for their first anniversary. And she held it dear to her.

The third thing was a piece of chain. This chain was what she had been tied up with when she was ordered to be executed. She had battled a tiger like creature with it. But the creature left a mark on her. It had left 3 claw marks on her back, which had turned into scars. Anakin had killed her attacker though.

The fourth thing was a copy of Boonta eve classic. She and Anakin had looked everywhere for a copy of it. That race had won their freedom.

The fifth thing was a flower. She had preserved it because this was one of the flowers from the bouquet at Anakin and her's wedding.

The sixth thing was a hairbrush. It was the hairbrush she had used when she was talking to Anakin about their "baby" before everything went downhill. She smiled at the thought remembering how she had thought that she was only going to have one child. Anakin thought it as well. She thought about Luke for a moment. Luke was the son she had watched grow up. But he had grown up without Anakin and that made her sad.

The seventh thing was the biggest thing in the box. It was the gown she had worn when she told Anakin she was pregnant. She thought about Leia. Leia was the child that she had to give up. Leia had to grow up with her real mother and father. She had never ever met her parents. No wait that wasn't true, Leia knew her mother. But only for a day, and that was the day she was born. Padmé knew that Leia would never remember her. Leia had also met her father. Then Padmé remembered. Her daughter was in trouble. Darth Vader kidnapped her! And she was begging for Padmé and Obi Wan's help! She quickly took her mind off that. Now was not the time, later would be.

The eighth thing was a hologram of Anakin. It was her favourite. He had gotten it just before he went to rescue the chancellor. She quickly took her mind off of that traitor Palpatine. Palpatine had destroyed everything good in her life. Almost everything. He hadn't taken Luke from her. She remembered that 2 days after Luke was born, she and swore to herself that she would never let Palpatine take Luke from her.

"_What about Luke? If Palpatine finds him…" Beru asked._

"_Look Palpatine has taken away my family. He's taken away my life. He's taken away my husband. He's taken away my friends. And he's taken me away from my daughter. I swear that even if it means sacrificing my own life, I will never let Palpatine take away my son." Padmé said._

That is what she had said.

The ninth thing was the japor snippet Anakin had made a necklace from. She sighed, this was her most precious item but the next item was her most important. But when she finished with it this would be the most important. She put it around her neck.

She looked at the tenth item, but then there was loud banging on her door. She threw everything quickly in the door and threw it under her bed not even locking the box.

She opened the door to see Luke and 3PO standing there.

"What is it Luke?" Padmé asked.

"You know how a removed the restraining bolt on R2?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, and let me guess…" Padmé started.

"He…" Luke started.

"Ran…" 3PO said.

"Away." Padmé finished.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"I won't tell Owen and we'll go out early tomorrow. Ok?" Padmé said.

"Thanks mom." Luke said.

"You're welcome. Now it's getting late, and we have to get up early, so go to bed." Padmé said.

"Ok. Night mom." Luke said hugging his mother.

"Good night Luke." Padmé said before breaking off the hug.

Luke left. She closed the door and locked it.

She grabbed a nightgown, went into her refresher and got ready for bed. She came out and laid down on her bed.

She looked over at her bedside table, saw the picture of 10-year-old Luke again and made the decision.

She grabbed the box that she had shoved under the bed and took out the tenth item. It was a comlink, she turned it on and said, "Obi Wan this is Padmé."

After a while she got the response, "Padmé this is Obi Wan. What's the matter? You know that you shouldn't…"

"Obi Wan. Listen! It's time! I know it. Listen Owen just purchased 3PO and R2. And R2 has a message for us. He's trying to find you. I'm taking Luke and R2 to find him in the morning. I'm going to lead them into the Jundland Wastes meet us there." Padmé said.

"You're sure it's time." Obi Wan asked.

"I'm positive." Padmé said.

"Then see you tomorrow." Obi Wan said.

"Good night." Padmé said.

She turned in for the night.


	10. ObiWan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala

I've created by photo shopping pictures together a poster for this story and its two sequels and it's prequel. If you want a copy (it's free) for any of them tell me in either A. an Email B. a PM, or C. a review. Then tell me which one you want either A. Episode III, B. Episode IV, C. Episode V, or D. Episode VI. (If you want spoilers I suggest you ask for the sequel posters.) But I am only letting the sequels posters to be given out this week. Then if you miss it this week (Tuesday- Tuesday), you have to wait till I post the sequels.

"Luke? Padmé? Luke? Padmé? Luke? Padmé?" Owen yelled they next morning.

_Inside the house…_

"Have you seen Luke or Padmé this morning?' Owen asked Beru.

"They said they had some things to do before they started today, so they left early." Beru said.

"Uh? Did they take those two new droids with them?"

"I think so."

"Well, they'd better have those units in they south range repaired by midday or there'll be hell to pay!"

_Elsewhere…_

Padmé, 3PO and Luke are riding in Luke's cruiser looking for R2. Unknown to everyone except Padmé is that's she's also looking out for an old friend.

"Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Owen isn't going to take this very well." Luke explained.

"Oh no he isn't. Let's hope you're going to see the next sunrises of the suns." Padmé joked.

"Very funny. NOT!" Luke said.

"Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault." 3PO said.

"Sure. They need you." Luke said.

"They'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so..." Padmé said.

"Deactivate! Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt..." 3PO said.

"Wait, there's something dead ahead on they scanner. It looks like our droid...hit they accelerator." Padmé said.

From high on a rock mesa, the tiny Landspeeder could be seen gliding across the desert floor. Suddenly in the foreground two weather-beaten Sandpeople shrouded in their grimy desert cloaks peer over they edge of they rock mesa. One of the marginally human creatures rose a long ominous laser rifle and pointed it at the speeder but they second creature grabbed the gun before it can be fired. The Sandpeople, or Tusken Raiders as they're sometimes called, spoke in a coarse barbaric language as they got into an animated argument. They second Tusken Raider seemed to get in the final word and the nomads scurried over they rocky terrain.

The Tusken Raider approached two large Banthas standing tied to a rock. The monstrous, bear-like creatures were as large as elephants, with huge red eyes, tremendous looped horns and long, furry, dinosaur-like tails. The Tusken Raiders mounted saddles strapped to the huge creatures's shaggy backs and rode off down the rugged bluff.

The speeder was parked on the floor of a massive canyon. 3PO, Padmé and Luke, with his long laser rifle slung over his shoulder, stood before little Artoo.

"Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going." Padmé asked.

The little droid whistled a feeble reply, as Threepio posed menacingly behind the little runaway.

"Master Luke and Mistress Padmé are your rightful owners now. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish...and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate they doesn't blast you into a million pieces right there." 3PO said.

"Well, come on. It's getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up." Luke said.

"If you don't mind my saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop." 3PO said.

"No, he's not going to try anything." Padmé said.

Suddenly the little robot jumped to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams.

"What's wrong with him now?" Luke asked.

"Oh my...sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from they southeast." 3PO said.

Luke swung his rifle into position and looked to the south.

"Sandpeople!" he said.

"Or worst!" Padmé said.

"Come on, let's have a look. Come on." Luke said.

Luke and Padmé carefully made their way to they top of a rock ridge and Luke scanned the canyon with his electrobinoculars. They spotted the two riderless Banthas. Threepio struggled up behind the young adventurer and his mother.

"There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any...wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now.

Luke watched the distant Tusken Raider through his electrobinoculars. Suddenly something huge moved in front of his field of view. Before Luke, Padmé or Threepio can react, a large, gruesome Tusken Raider loomed over them. Threepio was startled and backs away, right off they side if they cliff. He can be heard for several moments as he clanged, banged and rattled down the side of the mountain. Padmé seemed to disappear, escaping towards R2. The towering creature brought down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii -- the dreaded axe blade that had struck terror in the hearts of the local settlers. But Luke managed to block the blow with his laser rifle, which was smashed to pieces. The terrified farm boy scrambled backward until he was forced to the edge of a deep crevice. The sinister Raider stood over him with his weapon raised and let out a horrible shrieking laugh.

Artoo along with Padmé forced themselves into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walked past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who was dropped in a heap before the speeder. The Sandpeople ransacked the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stopped. Then everything was quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan was heard echoing throughout the canyon that sent the Sandpeople fleeing in terror.

Artoo and Padmé moved even tighter into the shadows, as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke. Padmé immediately recognizes him as an old friend of hers. He is Ben Kenobi, in his 50s. He looks like he's about 50 except for his hair is "greying" and he doesn't have many wrinkles. But he is still pretty old looking.

Ben squinted his eyes as they scrutinized the unconscious farm boy. Artoo made a slight sound. Padmé tried to shush him but Ben turned and looked right at them.

"Hello there! Come there my little friends. Don't be afraid." Ben said.

Padmé rushed while Artoo waddled over to were Luke lied crumpled in a heap.

R2 began to whistle and beep his concern.

Padmé at the same time asked, "Will he be alright?"

Ben put his hand on Luke's forehead and he began to come around.

"Don't worry, he will be all right." Ben said.

Luke opened his eyes to see his mother.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece." Ben said.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Luke said realizing Ben was there.

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you two out this far?" Ben asked meaning Luke and Padmé.

"Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former masters...I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala. I don't know about this Padmé girl, but this Obi Wan. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" Luke asked.

Ben pondered this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard. The he looked over at Padmé who quickly nodded.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala...Obi-Wan? Now those are names I haven't heard in a long time...a long time." Ben said.

"I think my uncle knew them. He said they were dead." Luke said.

"Oh, they're not dead, not...not yet." Ben said.

"You know them! Is this Obi Wan one a relative of yours?" Luke asked.

"Luke Obi Wan is me! And Padmé Amidala is your mother."

"What?" Luke said looking shocked at his mother.

"We haven't gone by those names since oh, before you were born." Padmé said.

"Then the droid does belong to you." Luke said to Obi Wan and Padmé.

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting..." Obi Wan said.

They suddenly looked up at they overhanging cliffs.

"I think we better get indoors. They Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers." Obi Wan said.

Luke sits up and rubs his head. Artoo lets out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. They looked around.

"Threepio!" Padmé and Luke said.

Little Artoo stood at the edge of a large sand pit and began to chatter away in electronic whistles and beeps. Luke, Padmé and Ben stood over a very dented and tangled Threepio lying half buried in the sand. One of his arms was broken off. Luke tried to revive the inert robot by shaking him and then flipped a hidden switch on his back several times until finally the mechanical man's systems turned on.

" Where am I? I must have taken a bad step..." 3PO said.

"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return." Padmé said.

"I don't think I can make it. You go on, Mistress Padmé. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for." 3PO said.

Artoo made a beeping sound.

"No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?" Luke said.

Luke and Padmé helped the battered robot to his feet. Little Artoo watched from the top of the pit. Ben glanced around suspiciously. Sensing something, he stands up and sniffs the air.

"Quickly, son...they're on they move." Ben said.


	11. your father's lightsaber

_In Obi Wan Kenobi's hut…_

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter. Right?" Luke asked his mother while fixing 3PO.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals." Padmé said.

"He thought that he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Obi Wan said.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father." Obi Wan said.

"I wish I'd known him." Luke said sadly.

"I wish you could have known him too. I really do wish that he was here right now." Padmé said putting a comforting hand on his back.

"Do you miss him?" Luke asked Padmé.

"Very much." Padmé sighed.

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me..." Obi Wan said.

Obi Wan got up and went to a chest where he rummaged around. Luke finished repairing 3PO and started to fit the restraining bolt back on, 3PO looked at him nervously. Luke thought about the bolt for a moment then put it on the table.

"Found it!" Obi Wan said holding up an object.

Luke looked at it questionably. Padmé looked at it. Then she realized what it was and went wide eyed.

"This is for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did." Obi Wan laughed.

"Master Luke, Mistress Padmé, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile." 3PO said.

"Sure, go ahead." Padmé said while Luke walked over to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan handed Luke the object.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Your father's lightsaber." Padmé said almost angrily at the same time almost sternly eyeing Obi Wan.

"This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." Obi Wan said trying to take Luke's attention away from Padmé so that he didn't ask why she was mad at him.

Luke pushed a button on the handle. A long beam shot out about four feet long and flickered there. The light played across the ceiling. Then Luke waved it around testing it and trying it out.

"So, please tell exactly how Anakin gave that to you." Padmé whispered to Obi Wan while Luke tried it out.

"I'll tell you later when "you know who" isn't here asking about "you know who else" ok?" Obi Wan whispered back.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I said, Luke that's an elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire." Obi Wan said to Luke.

"But it still is a weapon. So be careful with it." Padmé said.

"Oh come on it's not like I'm going to cut off my hand with it. I mean no one's ever done that." Luke said.

"I've known a few. But Luke your mother is right. Lightsabers can be very dangerous. They have killed many people. Including some of the greatest Jedi there ever was." Obi Wan said.

Luke sat down and asked his mother, "How did my father die?"

Padmé sighed. She knew this day would come, but before she could answer Obi Wan butted in.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights." Obi Wan said.

"But that doesn't explain how he died." Luke said.

"Padmé this is your area. Not mine. You need to tell him." Obi Wan explained (but at the same time teased her when he said _this is your arena_ like she had 32 years ago before she had returned to Naboo).

"Luke. Luke I don't know how to say this. But Vader, Vader was a friend of your father. Most of the time they worked wonderfully together. But when Vader turned he betrayed and murdered your father." Padmé said quietly.

Luke sighed, as did Padmé.

"Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force." Obi Wan said.

"The Force?" Luke asked.

"Padmé you've never told him about the force?" Obi Wan asked.

"I've had other things to worry about." Padmé said, "And anyways you told me not tell him."

"Yes I did. Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Obi Wan said.

R2 made beeping sounds.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from." Obi Wan said.

"We saw part of the message he was..." Luke said.

Luke is cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from R2's face.

"I seem to have found it." Obi Wan said.

Luke stops his work as the lovely girl's image flickers before his eyes.

"Luke! Do I have to tell you again!" Padmé barked at Luke.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. And Senator Padmé Amidala you and your husband were friends of my father. You also served with my father in the Old Republic's Galactic Senate. Now he begs you both to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you two in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you both to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You both must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi you're my only hope.

There was a little static and the transmission was cut short. Old Obi Wan leaned back and scratched his head. He silently puffed on a tarnished chrome water pipe. Luke had stars in his eyes.

"Luke!" Padmé barked. And she was finally fed up with Luke's starting she lightly cupped him in the back of the head.

"Sorry mom." Luke said rubbing the spot his mother had cupped him.

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with us to Alderaan." Obi Wan said trying to break up Padmé and Luke.

"Alderaan? We're not going to Alderaan. We've got to go home. It's late; I'm in for it as it is." Luke said shocked that Obi wan would even suggest his mother going let alone himself.

"I need your help, Luke. We need your help. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Obi Wan said.

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here." Luke said.

"That's your uncle talking." Obi Wan said sternly.

"My uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?" Luke asked.

"Learn about the Force Luke." Obi Wan said.

"I. I can't." Luke said.

"Luke, learn about the Force. Learn about it for Anakin." Padmé said.

"Dad." Luke said.

"Yes. For your father." Padmé said.

Luke thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry dad." Luke sighed. Then he said, "Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." Obi Wan said.

Padmé closed her eyes, put her head down sadly and sighed sadly.


	12. a meeting on the death star

Ok I've been getting reviews lately about Padmé and Luke's situations. Let me say one thing though **_YOU MUST HAVE READ STAR WARS: EPISODE III: REVENGE OF THE SITH: SHE LIVED?_** to understand what's going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters, places, events, nor most of the lines. And barely even own the idea of Padmé living, because this is the only fanfic to have her live. But I highly doubt that anyone owns anything on this site.

Also if any of you were wondering this story will not have anything to do with EU. I firmly believe that whatever Lucas imagined happened to our favorite band of characters is what happened. EU Lucas didn't write, he only said that it was ok to print. So he hasn't released what he imagined happened, therefore you can't tell me that EU is the way things happened.

Ok enough of my babbling here's more of the story.

_In the Death Star conference room…_

Eight Imperial senators and generals sat around a black conference table. Imperial stormtroopers stood guard around the room. Commander Tagge, a young, slimy-looking general, was speaking.

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize." Tagge said.

The bitter Admiral Motti twisted nervously in his chair.

"Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!" Motti said.

"The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as..." Tagge started to say.

Suddenly all heads turned as Commander Tagge's speech was cut short and the Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial outland regions, entered. His powerful ally, The Sith Lord, Darth Vader, followed him. All of the generals stood and bowed before the thin, evil looking governor as he took his place at the head of the table. The Dark Lord stood behind him.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away." Tarkin said.

"That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?" Tagge asked.

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station." Tarkin said.

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it." Tagge asked.

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands." Vader answered.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!" Motti said.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force." Vader warned.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden forttres..." Motti said.

Suddenly Motti chokes and starts to turn blue under Vader's spell.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Vader said slyly. No one could see it, but underneath his mask Vader was smirking while he choked Motti.

"Enough of this! Vader, release him!" Tarkin ordered.

"As you wish." Vader said stopping choking Motti, and dropping his smirk.

"This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke." Tarkin said.


	13. a change of plans

Ok thanks to a review sent by Yoda1976 I'm changing the way Padmé is going to be. I originally planned for this to be a story with no sequels were they meet Vader and Padmé opens his eyes in one day. Then I decided it to make to like the movies but add and take away things and have Padmé make comments. But things will now be different.

I won't talk about what happens on the _Death Star_ until Luke, Obi Wan, and Padmé get to _The Death Star_.

Also there will be a change in Padmé's character but I certain line I put in that sounds like I made it up after the change later in the story I didn't and here it is so watch for it. (I haven't decided whom she's talking to yet it will either be Leia, Obi Wan or Han.) _Look (name) I will do anything to keep Luke safe. Sith, I would even take sith lighting to prevent Luke from getting hurt._

Anyways, what I'm saying (in addition to the things above) is that I would like to dedicate the rest of this story to Yoda1976 for opening my eyes.

_Back in Tatooine… _

The speeder stopped before what remains of the huge Jawas Sandcrawler. Luke, Padmé and Obi Wan walked among the smouldering rubble and scattered bodies.

"It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just... I never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Luke said.

Obi Wan was crouching in the sand studying the tracks.

"They didn't. But we are meant to think they did." Obi Wan said.

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked.

"These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers." Obi Wan said.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and 3PO." Padmé said catching on to what Obi Wan was saying.

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise." Obi Wan said.

"Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Padmé asked.

Luke looks back at the speeder where R2 and 3PO are inspecting the dead Jawas, and put two and two together.

"If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home!" Luke said.

Luke and Padmé reached a sudden horrible realization, then they as if on que raced for the speeder at the same time and jumped in it.

"Wait, Luke! Padmé! It's too dangerous." Obi Wan shouted.

"Mom you don't have to come." Luke explained.

"You think I'm going to let you go alone. I've been in the sun way to much." Padmé said.

"But mom…" Luke said.

"Would you just start the speeder!" Padmé said.

Luke and Padmé raced off leaving Obi Wan and the two robots alone with the burning Sandcrawler.

Luke and Padmé raced the wasteland in his battered Landspeeder.

_The Lars Homestead..._

The speeder roared up to the burning homestead. Luke and Padmé jumped out and ran to the smoking holes that were once their home. Debris was scattered everywhere and it looked as if a great battle has taken place.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!" Luke yelled.

"Owen! Beru! Beru! Owen!" Padmé yelled at the same time.

Luke stumbled around in a daze looking for his aunt and uncle. Padmé walked around the ruin then saw what she was looking for. Except it was the complete opposite of what she wanted.

"Oh no!" Padmé cried out falling to her knees next to it.

Luke ran over to see what was troubling his mother. Then suddenly he came upon it. It was Owen and Beru smouldering remains. They were dead. He is stunned, and cannot speak.

After a moment of thinking about what had happened there and the events leading up to there, a new resolve came over Padmé.

"Get 2 blankets and your things." Padmé said raising up but not turning around to face Luke.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Wait! Get 2 blankets and only anything extremely important, that you want to have with you."

"Why?"

"You and I are going to Alderaan."

"But what about this mess?" Luke asked.

"There's nothing we can do now. We're going to Alderaan." Padmé said.

Then she turned around to face Luke.

"And you Luke…" Padmé started to say. Then she pulled something from her pocket. It was Anakin's lightsaber. Luke had given it to Padmé after he decided not to go to Alderaan.

She placed the lightsaber in Luke's hands and said, "You will become a Jedi, like your father. Everything depends on it."

Luke looked at the lightsaber and thought. Then he said, "You're right. Yes I accept. I'll become a Jedi. I'll become one in honour of dad, I promise."

"Now go get the things I told you to get." Padmé said firmly.

"What about you?" Luke asked as his mother started to walk towards the house.

She flashed him her best senator smile and said slyly with mischief written across her face, "I've got things to deal with."

She went into the house and to her room. It was horrible what she saw. They had trashed her room. And the worst thing for her was that they had smashed all the holograms on her bedside table. Except one, this one was turned off.

She turned it on. It was the one of 10-year-old Luke.

"Good." She muttered.

Then she got the box that was under her bed and opened it up. She quickly threw the hologram in then closed it and went back outside.

Luke was laying blankets over Owen and Beru's remains.

"Have you got your things?" Padmé asked.

"I don't need anything." Luke said.

"Come on Obi Wan must think we're dead by now." Padmé said. They went over to the speeder and went to find Obi Wan.

"There's nothing we could've done Luke. We would have been killed to the Empire would now have the droids." Padmé comforted her son.

"I know mom. I know." Luke sighed. He did know that, knowing it didn't make him feel better.


	14. a visit from an old friend

"_Padmé, I saw your ship … " Anakin said._

They embraced.

"Oh, Anakin!" Padmé said.

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?" 

"I was so worried about you. Obi Wan told me terrible things." 

"What things?" 

"He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings." Padmé said.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin explained.

"He cares about us."

"Us??!" 

"He knows . . . He wants to help you." 

"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough." Anakin said. 

"Anakin, all I want is your love." Padmé said. 

"Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that." 

"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." 

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you, to protect you." 

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." Padmé said.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore? I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." Anakin said.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." 

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" 

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You are going down a path I can't follow." 

_Anakin looks up and sees Obi Wan._

"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin said. 

"Because of what you've done...what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you!" Padmé said.

"LIAR!" Anakin yelled.

Padmé turns around and sees Obi Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser.

"No!" 

"You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" 

"NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." 

Anakin reaches out, and Padmé grabs her throat as she starts to choke.

"Let her go, Anakin." Obi Wan yelled.

"Anakin." Padmé gasped.

"Let her go!" Obi Wan firmly said.

Anakin releases his grip on the unconscious Padmé and she crumples to the ground. 

Padmé suddenly woke up. She was sweating and breathing hard.

"It was just a dream." Padmé whispered.

Padmé laid down to curl up beside Anakin her husband, then realized he wasn't there. Then she remembered, that it may have been a dream now, but it really had happened 19 years ago.

Padmé looked around and saw that it was the middle of the night and she was on the floor of Obi Wan's hut.

She remembered that it had been she who suggested her and Luke stay for the night because the Sandpeople would get them if they left that night.

She looked and saw Luke asleep in a make shift cot made of blankets like she had.

She sighed and got up. She went to the sitting area and saw R2. He wasn't shut down like 3PO, in fact he was very much awake.

R2 beeped something.

"R2, quite down. You're going to wake everyone." Padmé said to R2.

R2 beeped "sorry."

"It's ok." Padmé said.

"What's wrong?" R2 beeped.

"I had that dream again."

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

"Let go Padmé." R2 beeped.

"I know! I know! I want to. But I can't." Padmé said.

They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm starting to doubt that there's any good left in him. Maybe I should start calling him Vader all the time. Everyone's right! There's no good left in him." Padmé said.

"_You're sure about that?" a familiar voice said._

Padmé turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Qui Gon Jinn? Now I know I'm dreaming." Padmé said.

"_This is not a dream Padmé. I'm really here." Qui Gon said._

"But how?" Padmé asked.

"That is not important now. What is important is that you listen to what I say. You must NEVER give up on Anakin. For if you do give up he will never turn back to the light side." Qui Gon said.

"How do you know that?" Padmé asked.

"How much would you give up for Luke?" Qui Gon asked.

"Excuse me?" Padmé asked.

"How much would you give up for Luke?" Qui Gon asked.

"Well, Luke's the only thing I really have left so… my life. Why are you asking me? What's going to happen?" Padmé asked.

"I can't tell you much. But if you want me to tell you anything, I'm allowed to tell you."

"Yes! I want to know as much as possible. But wait… I thought the future was always in motion. How can you tell?"

"_Because I already know what you all will decide. But I can't tell too much. The only thing I can tell you know is, don't give up on Anakin. You are right there is good in him. This is what I can tell you:_

_What will happen to you time will tell._

_But it isn't going to be good and well._

_There will be bonds broken and despicable lies._

_There will be pain, suffering and someone that dies._

_There will be terrible destruction and hearts will be broken._

_There will be betrayal, deceit and evil too horrible to be spoken._

_All your family and your friends new and old,_

_Will have a separate fate that is hard and cold._

_Luke will be a hero with his adventures that will happen will be told. And during his pain he will try to be bold. _

Leia yes you will see her again. Right now she's struggling and enduring pain. With her there is more than meets the eye. But instead of a lot of pain, more times will she cry. 

_Obi Wan's future isn't so bright. Tragedy will fall upon him in his next fight._

_Then there's you. The pain you will receive is supreme. But it will but mostly you that will help the choice that might redeem. For Anakin's final decision will be chosen with your dying scream._

That is all I can tell." Qui Gon said.

"I'm going to die?" Padmé asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't reveal that. One more thing. Don't call Vader Anakin until I appear to you again. Goodbye friend." Qui Gon said.

"Wait! Qui Gon!" He had disappeared.

"What are you doing up?" Padmé heard a voice ask.


	15. a midnight talk

Ok there's something everyone needs to know. I'm usually very lenient about giving information on future chapters and stories. But the prophecy that Qui Gon just gave is strictly confidential of what he meant. Also I just thought of how to really spice this story up it will be in the next chapter.

Now on with the story.

"Obi Wan! What are you doing up?" Padmé asked.

"I sense something going on in here so I thought I would check it out. But I asked you first. What are you doing up?" Obi wan answered.

"I had a dream. No I had a nightmare. Except it really happened, along time ago."

"Explain."

"I, I can't. It's too painful."

Obi Wan thought from a moment. He looked over at R2, and then he looked at Padmé who was crying. He figured it was her thinking about the dream. But Padmé actually was thinking about what Qui Gon had got told her.

"Can you show me?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes. Yes I can." Padmé said.

"Ok show me."

"R2?"

"Yes?" R2 beeped.

"Play file 5583." Padmé said.

R2 played the recording.

"_Padmé, I saw your ship … " Anakin said. _

_They embraced. _

"_Oh, Anakin!" Padmé said. _

"_It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?" _

"_I was so worried about you. Obi Wan told me terrible things." _

"_What things?" _

"_He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings." Padmé said. _

"_Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin explained. _

"_He cares about us." _

"_Us??!" _

"_He knows . . . He wants to help you." _

"_Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough." Anakin said. _

"_Anakin, all I want is your love." Padmé said. _

"_Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that." _

"_At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." _

"_I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you, to protect you." _

"_Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." Padmé said. _

"_Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore? I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." Anakin said. _

"_I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." _

"_I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" _

"_I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You are going down a path I can't follow." _

_Anakin looks up and sees Obi Wan. _

"_Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin said. _

"_Because of what you've done...what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you!" Padmé said. _

"_LIAR!" Anakin yelled. _

_Padmé turns around and sees Obi Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. _

"_No!" _

"_You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" _

"_NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." _

_Anakin reaches out, and Padmé grabs her throat as she starts to choke. _

"_Let her go, Anakin." Obi Wan yelled. _

"_Anakin." Padmé gasped. _

"_Let her go!" Obi Wan firmly said. _

_Anakin releases his grip on the unconscious Padmé and she crumples to the ground. _

R2's recording ended.

Obi Wan looked up at Padmé. She was looked down with her head in her hands crying.

"Padmé you have got to forgive and forget." Obi Wan said.

Padmé looked up suddenly at Obi Wan.

"Ok. Who do I have to forgive?" Padmé asked.

"Forgive yourself for letting it happen." Obi Wan said.

"_I_ have to forgive _myself_? _Myself_? That's who should be forgiven?"

"Yes."

"You know what? It's _you_ who I have to forgive."

"What? Why?" Obi Wan asked.

"You just had to show up when you did. Didn't you? You had to show up and ruin everything." Padmé said.

"What? Padmé it was my job!"

"So your job is ruining my chance of turning Vader back and getting me force chocked which results in me going into premature labor? Wonderful job you have there Obi Wan."

"Ok the chocking and labor weren't planned. But I'm sorry. I've told you that before."

"I know, it's just…" Padmé said.

"What's going on Padmé?" Obi Wan asked.

Padmé sighed then asked, "Obi Wan? What happened after I fell unconscious?"

"What?"

"It's been bothering me for 19 years Obi Wan. What happened to Vader after he chocked me? I know that you didn't just leave him alone. What happened?"

Obi Wan sighed.

"I'll show you what happened right after you were chocked. Then I'll tell you the rest. Ok?" Obi Wan said.

"Ok." Padmé said.

"R2 play recording 5584. This is what happened."

"_You turned her against me." Anakin yelled._

"You have done that yourself." Obi Wan said.

"You will not take her from me." 

Anakin threw off his cloak.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that."

Obi Wan flung off his cloak.

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi Wan said.

They circled each other until Obi Wan is near Padmé. He places his hand on her forehead.

"Don't lecture me, Obi Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire." Anakin said.

"Your new Empire?" 

"Don't make me kill you." 

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy." Obi Wan said. 

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy." Anakin said. 

"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." 

_Obi Wan ignited his lightsaber_

"You will try." 

Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

Anakin lashed out at Obi Wan, and they began a ferocious sword fight. Anakin threw containers at Obi Wan using the Force.

They worked their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. Anakin kicked Obi Wan, and Obi Wan dropped to a lower level.

The recording ended.

"Then what? What happened next?" Padmé asked.

"Well we fought and one thing lead to another, and I was on land close to the lava and Anakin was on a piece of some sort and machinery. And then…

"_It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground." Obi Wan shouted 19 years earlier._

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin Skywalker who was now Darth Vader said.

"Don't try it."

Anakin followed, and Obi Wan cut his young apprentice at the knees and his left arm in the blink of an eye. Anakin tumbled down the embankment and rolled to a stop near the edge of the lava.

Anakin struggled to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand. His thin leather glove had been burned off. He keep sliding down in the black sand.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them! It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!" Obi Wan yelled at the suffering Vader.

Obi Wan picks up Anakin's lightsaber and begins to walk away. He stops and looks back.

"I hate you!" Vader yelled at Obi Wan.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi Wan said.

Anakin's clothing went into the lava river and ignited. Suddenly Anakin burst into flames and started screaming.

I heard that Palpatine went and got Vader and put him in that black suit." Obi Wan said.

Padmé sighed heavily.

"I guess there's only one thing to do then." Padmé said.

"I know. It's a good thing you realize it." Obi Wan said.

"It's not going to be easy. And I'll need your and Luke's help."

"Absolutely. I'm just happy that you know that you have to…" Obi Wan started.

"Turn him back." Padmé said.

Obi Wan gave her a shocked look.

"What?" Obi Wan asked.

"Look Obi Wan, trust me. I know what I'm doing. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to sleep." Padmé said, then she got up and left.

"We are in so much trouble now." R2 beeped.

"You said it." Obi Wan said before going back to bed.

_In Padmé and Luke's room for the night…_

Padmé entered the room and laid down in her bed thing.

She turned over in her bed to see that Luke was asleep facing in her direction.

She sat up and watched him for a bit. He reminded her so much of Anakin. Even his snore was identical to his father's.

She sighed silently and carefully brushed a stray lock of hair off of his face.

Then she silently whispered, "You will meet your father Luke. And he'll be a good man. I promise."

She fell back asleep and instead of having the nightmare she had dreams of her and Anakin.


	16. going on different paths

Ok I said I wouldn't tell you what happened on the Death Star until they reach it, but I'm just showing exactly what is happening then. 

Plus I'm letting you guys off the hook for 5 reviews for the last chapter. But I expect 5 reviews for this chapter.

The next day in Mos Eisley… 

Padmé was wandering the streets of Mos Eisley. She was trying to find the bar Luke and Obi Wan were in.

The bartender had told them that R2 and 3PO weren't allowed in the bar, so she had taken them outside. She had to take them far away because they would probably be caught if they were near by. She found an old abandoned building that Obi Wan had told her to put them in until he and Luke came out.

She was supposed to go back to the bar but she hadn't really looked at the bar much so she got lost.

"Here it is." Padmé said. She was about to go into the building then…

Inside the bar… 

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Captain Han Solo asked Obi wan and Luke.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Obi Wan said.

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance." Han said.

"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke exclaimed.

"But who's going to fly it, kid! You?" Han asked.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..." Luke started.

"We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Obi Wan said.

"Seventeen, huh!" Han said.

Han pondered this for a few moments.

_Outside…_

An Imperial storm trooper had stopped Padmé. They had asked her if she had seen 2 droids that fit 3PO and R2's description. Padmé knew that they were looking for 3PO and R2 so she lied.

"Let me see your identification." The stormtrooper said.

_Inside…_

"Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four." Han said.

"Ninety-four. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to find our other companions." Obi wan said.

"Sure." Han said.

Obi Wan and Luke started to walk out of the bar.

"I wonder what happened to mom. She's been gone too long for her to have gotten lost." Luke said.

"I sense something's wrong." Obi Wan said.

"What could have gone wrong?"

They stepped outside to see a storm trooper place binders around Padmé's wrists.

_On the death star…_

"Set your course for Alderaan." Tarkin said.

"With pleasure." Said the trooper.

_Back on Tatooine… _

Obi Wan and Luke rushed over to Padmé.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"This is confidential Imperial business, and doesn't concern you boy!" The stormtrooper said.

"Tell us what's going on here." Obi wan said waving his hand.

"She is being arrested." The Stormtrooper said.

"What is she being arrested for?" he asked waving his hand again.

"Treason against Lord Darth Vader." The stormtrooper said.

"Ben! Listen! I'm fine! I've got things under control." Padmé said.

"But." Obi Wan said.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Padmé asked.

"Absolutely not!" The stormtrooper said.

"Look! I promise I'll come back! If not, then, then you can blast me." Padmé said.

"Fine 2 minutes." The stormtrooper said.

They went a little bit away from the stormtrooper to talk.

"Why are you doing this?" Obi Wan asked.

"Look I have my reasons. But I have to do it. It's the only way I can…" Padmé looked at Luke then carefully worded her next words. "Finish things off with Vader."

"You met Vader?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and he left me with this." Padmé said pointing to a mark on her neck.

What had happened with the mark is when Vader was force chocking Padmé. Padmé was holding her throat a little too tight, and also she was accidentally holding the chain in her hands and it left a small cut which turned into a scar.

"He hurt you?" Luke asked.

"Physically and emotionally." Padmé said.

"Don't do this Padmé." Obi Wan said.

"Return the plans to Alderaan. I'll be fine. Promise me that you'll return them. Please." Padmé said.

"I promise." Luke said.

Then the stormtrooper walked up to them roughly grabbed Padmé and said, "Time to go."

As Padmé left Obi Wan had to hold Luke back from following her.

"Now is not the time. Now we have to get those plans safely to Alderaan." Obi Wan said.

"Your right." Luke said.

They left to go to where the droids were.

As they walked away Padmé looked back for a moment. She saw Obi Wan leaving with Luke and he items that she kept of Anakin.

Now she was alone, scared, mad, sad, and lost everything that she had left.

"_What about Luke? If Palpatine finds him…" Beru asked._

"_Look Palpatine has taken away my family. He's taken away my life. He's taken away my husband. He's taken away my friends. And he's taken me away from my daughter. I swear that even if it means sacrificing my own life, I will never let Palpatine take away my son." Padmé said._

Padmé sighed then thought, "I can't believe it. Palpatine won. He's taken away my son. Now I have nothing. Nothing but a terrible future."

She was lead away from Tatooine. But unaware to her was this was really a blessing in disguise. For they were taking her to the Death Star, to Vader, and to Leia.


	17. Han's idol

One thing before I continue. I've planned 3 sequels to this called (they all start with Star Wars:), _Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back: She Lived?_, _Episode VI: Return of the Jedi: She Lived?_, and finally my own creation _Episode VII: The Rise of the Alliance: She Lived?_ So everything won't be resolved in this story.

Obi Wan, R2, 3PO and Luke made it to _the Millennium Falcon_.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke said when he first saw it.

"She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself. We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." Han said.

As Obi Wan, Luke, R2 and 3PO boarded the ship Han watched them. Then he quickly counted something to make sure that he wasn't wrong.

He went on the ship were everyone (including Chewie) was.

"Don't mind me asking but isn't there supposed to be another one of you? A girl of some sort?" Han asked.

"You remember how we want to avoid the Empire?" Obi Wan asked.

Han nodded.

"Well, let's just say she ran into some imperial trouble." Obi Wan said.

"What'd they do to her? I know they can do some pretty awful things." Han asked.

"She has put under arrest." Obi Wan said. "I think that they're going to bring her to Vader."

"Why? What'd she commit?" Han asked.

"Treason against Darth Vader. But he deserves it!" Luke said.

"What do you have some sort of grudge against him kid?" Han asked.

"He killed my father!" Luke angrily said.

"Now Luke don't be angry. Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. And that will put you down the path of the dark side." Obi Wan said.

"Sorry Ben, I mean, no wait, yeah Ben, right?" Luke stuttered at first forgetting the Ben wasn't he real name then remembering that he wasn't allowed saying Ben's real name.

"Chewie go take off I have to talk to these people." Han said.

Chewie growled and went to the cockpit.

"Ok I deserve the right to understand what's with you two. What have you done?" Han asked.

Obi Wan probed Han's mind a bit.

"You seem trustworthy Captain Solo. The fact of the matter is that my name isn't really Ben Kenobi, it's Obi Wan." Obi Wan said.

Han's jawed dropped open.

"You, you, mean the master to Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker? The negotiator? The Jedi that killed Darth Maul? Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi?" Han asked.

"You seemed to have done your homework." Obi Wan said impressed.

"I can't believe it! Anakin Skywalker's own master in my ship! It's an honor master Kenobi. I really big honor." Han said.

"Why do you know so much about him?" Luke asked.

"Because, kid, he's Anakin Skywalker's master! Anakin Skywalker!" Han exclaimed.

They suddenly heard Chewie growl.

"Ok strap yourselves in. We're going into lightspeed!" Han said.

Luke, Obi Wan and Han strapped themselves in.

"Once you get used to it we can stand up and walk around that stuff." Han said.

"Right." Luke said.

"Now Obi Wan, can I call you that?" Han asked.

"Sure." Obi Wan said.

"Obi Wan what are you doing in Tatooine? I thought you were killed in the purges." Han said.

"No I along with a few other Jedi survived. Then we went into exile." Obi Wan said.

"Were one of these Jedi Anakin Skywalker?" Han asked.

"What's with you and Anakin Skywalker?" Luke asked.

"Kid, Anakin Skywalker is the greatest Jedi ever. He's kinda been an idol to me. Now back to the question, did Anakin Skywalker survive?" Han asked.

"Well he wasn't killed in the purges by clones. But Darth Vader personally killed him." Obi Wan said.

"And you know this is fact. I mean how do you know that Vader was lying and has Anakin Skywalker locked up somewhere?" Han asked.

"Yeah!" Luke said.

"Luke, Han. I personally found Vader with Anakin's dead body." Obi Wan carefully worded the sentence.

"Wait a minute! You found Vader with my father's dead body?" Luke asked.

"Wait! Your _father's_?" Han asked.

"Let me reintroduce you two. Luke this is Captain Han Solo, Han this is my new Jedi padawan, Luke _Skywalker_." Obi Wan said.

"Wow! You're Anakin Skywalker's son?" Han asked.

"That's what I've been told." Luke said, "

"Wow! It must have been awesome too have Anakin Skywalker as your father." Han said.

"I wish I knew if that was true. He was killed exactly one day before I was born." Luke said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that kid." Han said.

"No. It's ok." Luke said.

Chewie came back into the room.

Han got out of his seat and said, "It's ok to walk around now."

"Ok." Obi Wan and Luke said getting out of their seats.

A couple hours went by and Han explained some things about how he knew so much about Anakin. And How Chewie and himself helped in the clone wars for a while. And Obi Wan explained some things about the purges, and Padmé, and Luke's training.

Soon it was nighttime. Han showed Luke and Obi Wan were they were to sleep because it would be the next day when they would reach Alderaan.

But they would never get there in time…


	18. endless night

Ok I'm going to do something every now and then. I'm going to make the title of the chapter something from a musical and/or movie and/or song (it will vary) and you have to guess it. It's totally optional, but if you do get it right I'll send you a little part from the next chapter of the story. This chapter is the first one. But if you can (in addition) spot any of the other chapter names that is the name of a scene from A New Hope (there's 2) you get extra. There will always be a hint. 

Plus in this chapter with the dream, since more than one person has it, you can choose who's point of view it is, there's no specific person's point of view.

Plus I made up _Prisoner Ship 571_.

On the Falcon- Luke's room… 

Luke was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what had happened today.

He kept thinking mostly about Padmé, his mother.

"_Return the plans to Alderaan. I'll be fine. Promise me that you'll return them. Please." Padmé said._

He had promised his mother that he would get the plans to Alderaan. But now he didn't want to. All he wanted was his mother but he had to keep his promise.

He struggled to sleep, but couldn't… yet.

_On the Falcon- Obi Wan's room…_

Obi Wan too was having trouble sleeping. He had heard what Qui Gon had said about him.

_Obi Wan's future isn't so bright. Tragedy will fall upon him in his next fight._

"What did he mean?" Obi Wan wondered.

He tried to fall asleep but he couldn't… yet.

_Prisoner ship 571- Padmé's "cell"…_

Padmé tried to sleep, but with her current position it wasn't easy.

She had for a "cell" a very small, cold, damp, window less room. It was empty except for a small rug like thing that she was using as a bed.

But she was more worried about Luke, Obi Wan and the droids. But she was also afraid. In the morning she would have to face the monster that stole her husband from her… _Darth Vader_.

She was shivering. As I said before it was cold, very cold. And when you have only a small rug to lie on and you're dressed in Tatooine clothing, you get very cold.

She struggled to sleep, but she couldn't sleep… yet.

_The Death Star- Leia's cell…_

Princess Leia Organa was also having troubles sleeping.

She didn't know what was going on. She had heard that the Death Star was plotting a course to somewhere. She didn't know where, but she was afraid.

What was going to happen? Did R2 reach Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala in time? Were the plans safe? Was she safe? Was someone going to save her? Was someone even going to find her? Were the rebels going to be safe?

Questions like that kept running through her head. She could only hope that most of the questions she was wondering had answers that were yes.

She fought to sleep, hoping that everything ended well.

But she couldn't sleep… yet.

It seemed odd that they all couldn't fall asleep when they wanted to. But what was even stranger was what the force would do that would haunt, confuse, frustrate and trouble the four for the next 4 years.

They, as if on que, all closed their eyes and fell asleep at the same time. And while they slept they all had the same dream.

_The dream…_

_They (whoever you want) looked around. All they saw was white, endless white. _

_Then they spotted something, actually some things._

_There were 4 things, that couldn't be made out at first. Then they looked harder._

_There was a woman. She seemed to be in pain. But how and why they couldn't tell. But they did know (even though they couldn't hear it) that she was screaming in pain._

_There was also a man. He seemed to care for the woman very much. He also seemed to want to help the woman and make her pain go away. But he just stood there as if he couldn't help her._

_There also was a thing that looked like a man. But this man was different from the other one, because he seemed troubled. He seemed to care for this woman as well. But something was stopping him as well. It wasn't like something was physically in his way, but something else was stopping him._

_Then there was one more man. He looked like he hated the first man and the woman very much. It was like they had done something to him. And he seemed to be what was hurting the woman._

Luke, Leia, Obi Wan and Padmé's eyes all shot open.

They were all confused. What had the dream meant? It was so unclear.

But what they didn't know was over the next 4 years the dream would become clearer.

They all sighed and went but to sleep, not knowing what the next day would bring.

Hint for chapter title: It's from and Broadway musical that was _first_ a movie.


	19. do you love me?

Ok I need to make this a little clearer about the guessing chapters thing. You need to tell me your penname instead of your email, because sometimes my email can't get through to other emails. So if you are the person who submitted the review under the penname _Kristen Sirius Black_ tell me your real penname, because I own you two a spoiler.

Also here finally is the chapter you've all been waiting for… This is the chapter where Padmé and Vader meet again.

This chapter also another _guess where the title's from_. So here's the rest of the story.

Luke had talked to Obi Wan about his dream, and found out that he too had the same dream. They spent most of the night trying to figure out what it meant. Never the less they came up with nothing.

The next day- The Death Star… 

Vader lead Leia into the control room.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." Leia boldly said.

"Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life." Tarkin said.

"I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself." Leia retorted.

"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be…" Tarkin started to say. Suddenly he was cut off be a young male officer coming up to them.

"Lord Vader!" The young man said.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"Clone troop officer 515 has an urgent message for you."

"What is it?"

"He says he has captured a prisoner."

"I don't have time to deal with petty criminals." Vader said.

"But my lord, he says it's a very important prisoner." The young man said.

"Who is so important that they must disrupt this?"

"Someone the emperor has been trying to locate for 19 years. And the emperor said that if they are found they are to be brought to you instantly."

"Who is it?"

"Ex-senator Padmé Amidala." The young man said.

"What! How could that be?' Vader said.

Leia who was watching this was shocked.

Padmé Amidala was coming here! Ex-senator Amidala had always been her idol. And now her idol had apparently been arrested. Maybe she would get to meet Amidala like she always had dreamed.

Vader on the other hand was even more shocked. His wife has alive! He hadn't killed her! But where had she been all these years? And where was their child? That was what he wanted to know. But those where questions that he needed to ask her _alone_.

"Tell him to bring her to my chambers. I must speak to her alone." Vader said, thinking that his chambers were the best place because it wasn't really chambers. It was more like a big black room with his meditation cubicle (that's what his machine thing in his room is called) in it.

"Yes sir." The young man said quickly bowing and walking away.

"Tarkin!" Vader said.

"Yes Lord Vader?" Tarkin asked.

"Although I am strongly against this, the emperor has greatly agreed with this. Therefore continue with your operation. I must deal with Amidala alone." Vader said before quickly walking away.

"Why is Vader against something the emperor wants to do?" Leia wondered.

_Outside the control room- in the corridors of the Death Star…_

Vader walked quickly towards his chambers. As soon as he got to the part where no one except himself went in the death star he started to run towards his chambers.

When he finally reached it his used the force to see if she was in there.

_Inside the chambers…_

Padmé was pacing through the room, back and fourth. She was worried, what would Vader do when he saw her. What would he say? What would _she_ say?

She remembered that last night Qui Gon appeared to her again. He told her what she shouldn't tell Vader about.

"_What am I going to tell him?" Padmé asked._

"_Well there are some things you shouldn't bring up." Qui Gon said._

"_That would be…?" _

"_Don't tell him about Obi Wan. Don't tell him about Owen or Beru. Don't tell him about what you were doing on Tatooine. Don't tell him about R2, and defiantly at about 3PO. And what ever you do, DO NOT tell him about Luke."_

"_But what if he asks about him?"_

"_Do what he and I would do in this situation… lie. Tell him it was a miscarriage, or that Obi Wan was trying to hide him and stormtroopers found him and killed them both." Qui Gon said._

"_I can't do that." Padmé said._

"_You have to. Or else he will never turn back."_

"_But why?"_

"_That… I cannot tell you. But the pieces will fall into place. As time goes by you will understand what to do, and the dream that you, Obi Wan, Luke and Leia had earlier tonight, will be clearer. I sent it to help you all. Things will go the way they are meant to go if you do it." Qui Gon said._

"_But Qui Gon, I don't understand. How will I know what I'm supposed to do?" Padmé said._

"_You will know if you do one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_Padmé, follow your heart. Do what it says, and it will guide you." Qui Gon said._

She knew that she had to follow her heart, just like Qui Gon had said.

Suddenly she heard the door open.

She turned around to face the door as she heard it close.

"There he is, the black monster that killed Anakin." Padmé thought.

"There she is, my wife that turned on me. Maybe she had changed her mind over the years." Vader thought.

For about 10 minutes they just stared at each other. They didn't know what it say, and they didn't know what to do.

Then finally Vader broke the silence by saying, "Padmé? Is it really you? Are you really Padmé Amidala? Or is my mind playing tricks on me?"

"Yes. But I actually go by the name Padmé Skywalker these days." Padmé said.

"You took my name?"

"_Your_ name? No, not your name, my husband Anakin Skywalker's name. I took it in honour of his memory after he died."

"I'm standing right in front of you." Vader said.

"No, no, no. My husband is Anakin Skywalker, not a cold, heartless, evil monster that dares call himself human. He's the man that you took control of and killed!" Padmé said.

"Padmé I am not any of those things. I'm your husband! And I'm making things the way they're supposed to be. I'm making the galaxy good so that we can live in peace. So that we can rule the galaxy! Together! Like I wanted to before."

"I would rather have my husband back the way he was when I told him I was pregnant, then have all the riches in the universe."

"What happened to our child?" Vader asked.

"It was a miscarriage. It was born dead. And when I found that out, I came so close to dieing. But I held on because I know there's still good in you." Padmé said.

"But can't you see I am doing good."

"No you aren't. Anakin don't do this! Come back! Come back to the light side! Come back to the Jedi! Come back to me!"

Vader was silent, thinking about what she was says.

"Ani, you don't know how much it's pained me to remember that the last time I said anything to you I told you I loved you. I still do, and that's not what's pained me. What's pained me is that after I told you that, the last thing you said was that I was a liar, and that I had turned against you." Padmé said.

"It is what you did!" Vader said angrily.

"No! You turned against me! You betrayed me! I love you!"

There was silence.

"But…" Padmé said.

"But what?" Vader asked.

"Do you love me?"

Chapter title hint: It's from a musical that hasn't be made into a movie. It's the title of a song.


	20. Vader's answer and a meeting

Vader didn't know what to say. She had always been the one he loved. She was the love of his life. For the past 19 years he had mourned he death, every single day. But she had betrayed him didn't she?

"_You said that she would live!" Vader shouted at his new master once he had learned that he had "killed" Padmé._

"_I told you that if we could find the secret we would save her. But she turned on you before we could. It seems to me Vader that she never loved you. If she had she would have joined us. Although I'm glad that you didn't decide to kill me like you planned to. Lord Vader she is a traitor. Do not let her death trouble you." Palpatine said._

Vader remembered how much he wanted to tell his master that he was starting to sound like Yoda.

"Anakin answer me! Do you love me?" Padmé asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

Vader looked at her and said, "I may have at one time loved you. But now I know that our love was a lie. I do not love you anymore."

Vader summoned some guards into the room and told them, "Put her in detention block A-A-twenty-three."

As Padmé was walked to the detention block something happened. It was then that Alderaan was destroyed.

The guards threw her into the cell and left. After they left, she silently cried. But she stopped when she thought she heard Qui Gon's voice.

She heard it whisper,

"_There will be terrible destruction and hearts will be broken. Now that this has been done, the prophecy's events have begun."_

Then she heard the door opened.

She saw a girl thrown into the cell.

The girl was on the ground trying to get up.

"Here." Padmé said offering her hand to help the girl up.

The girl grabbed Padmé's hand accepting Padmé's offer.

And for a split second both women felt something like a shock going between the girls. It felt like they had touched before. Almost like they had a connection, that something special had happened to them before. But the feeling quickly left.

Padmé pulled the girl up.

"Thanks." The girl said.

"No problem." Padmé said.

They suddenly looked at each other again. The two women looked almost alike.

"I can't believe it! It's Padmé Amidala! My idol!" The girl thought.

"I can't believe it! It's Princess Leia Organa! My daughter!" Padmé thought.


	21. seeing 2 kids in one day

When Padmé starts to speak Huttese don't be confused. After all she's been living on Tatooine for the past 19 years. So she's bound to speak it fluently, and use it frequently.

"Are you Padmé Amidala?" Leia asked.

"Yes. Well I actually go back Padmé Skywalker these days." Padmé said.

"I can't believe it's you. I'm sorry if I sound a little bit childish but, you've been kind of an idol to me."

"I've been an idol to you? Your highness, I'm flattered."

"Oh you can call me Leia."

"Ok Leia." Padmé said.

"So how did you end up here?" Leia asked.

"Well it's a long story. But long story short, I've been hiding from the empire with my son…"

"You have a son?"

"Yeah. His name is Luke."

"But how can that be? I've looked up almost everything about you and I don't recall anything about a man in your life." Leia said.

"Well Luke's father was my secret husband. Barely anyone knows about him." Padmé said.

"Why was your marriage secret?"

"Because. Well let's just say he wasn't one for following rules. He was Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker. Anyways I've been hiding from the empire for 19 years with my son, with his stepbrother and his wife. Anyways…"

Padmé explained everything that had occurred in the past couple days. Of course leaving out some parts.

Leia soon explained what had happened to her. Then she came to the part about what just happened to Alderaan…

"What!" Padmé said shocked. "Everything?"

"People, places, things. If it was on Alderaan it was destroyed. Including my adopted father Bail Organa." Leia said.

"What about your adopted mother?"

"Oh she died when I was 3. I wish I had known either her or my real mother. I wish I could have grown up with my real parents. It's not like I didn't like Bail it's just…"

"I understand. I know your mother wished that she could watch you grow up." Padmé said.

"You knew her?" Leia asked shocked.

Padmé realized what she had said and quickly responded saying, "I knew her. You're almost identical to her."

Leia smiled.

They kept talking for 2 hours. Then they heard commotion outside.

"What's going on?" Leia asked.

"I don't know. You better stay back though." Padmé said.

"What about you?"

"I'll be alright. The guards didn't find this." Padmé said revealing a small blaster that she had hidden under her pant leg.

Padmé hid the blaster behind her back. Then the door was blast open. Standing there was a stormtrooper.

Leia eyed him noticing that there was something different about him. Then she said, "Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?"

Padmé behind her back cocked the gun, and then was slowly starting to bring it forward when the stormtrooper said, "Oh the uniform."

The stormtrooper took off his helmet.

"Luke! What are you doing here?" Padmé asked her son.

"Saving you two! Obi Wan's here too. Come on we have to go!" Luke said.

"Come on Leia!" Padmé said running out of the cell.

They ran out into the hall and got to Han. Han had just blasted an elevator door from which several stormtroopers came from, blocking the only exit.

"Can't get out that way!" Han said.

"Looks like you cut off our only exit." Leia said.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell your highness." Han said.

One of the stormtroopers started to blast heavily at Luke who was trying to block them. Of course he had left his lightsaber back on the ship so that no one would see the saber and find out about them.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one." Padmé said.

Luke was trying to talk to 3PO through the comlink, but he was having troubles because of the trooper shooting at him.

Padmé sighed and said (pushing Luke aside to get in front of him), "Move!"

She in one shot shot the stormtrooper square in the chest.

"How…?" Han started to ask.

"When your queen of a planet for 8 years, and a senator during the clone wars for 5 years, you know your way around a blaster." Padmé cut Han off.

"There isn't any other way out." Luke said.

"We can't hold them off forever." Han said.

"This is some rescue." Leia said. "When you came in here didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains sweetheart!" Han said meaning Luke.

"Well I didn't…" Luke said.

Padmé suddenly fired at the wall next to Han almost frying him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Han yelled.

"Somebody's got to save our skins!" Padmé said.

"Into the garbage shoot wise guy!" Leia said.

Leia and Padmé both jumped into the garbage shoot. First Padmé, then Leia. Han, Chewie and Luke watched in amazement.

"I'm beginning to see how dangerous those two together are." Luke said.

Chewie smells the air and said something.

"I don't care what you smell get in there!" Han said.

Chewie went down the garbage shoot.

"Wonderful girls! Either I'm going to kill them or I'm beginning to like them. Get in there!" Han said.

Luke went down the garbage shoot.

Then a couple seconds later Han went down.


	22. the garbage masher

In the garbage room… 

Han tumbled into the room.

"The door's stuck." Padmé said.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there." Han said.

"No! Wait!" Luke shouted.

"Han! Ap-xmasi keepuna!" Padmé said in Huttese (don't shoot)

The blast bounced off the door and everyone ducked.

"Koochoo!" Padmé muttered in Huttese (idiot) so that Han didn't hear.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" Luke said.

"Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed!" Leia yelled.

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you two led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us." Han said.

"It could be worse." Luke said.

Suddenly they hear a terrifying inhuman sound. Luke, Padmé and Han point their blasters at the ground.

"It's worse." Padmé said.

"There's something alive in here!" Luke said.

"It's only your imagination!" Han said.

"Something just went past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" Luke said very nervously.

"What?" Padmé asked.

Suddenly something pulled Luke down in the muck.

"LUKE!" Padmé yelled.

"Luke! Grab this!" Leia said extending a pipe toward him.

Luke was pulled under the water.

Padmé, Han, Chewie and Leia look around. Padmé was breathing heavily. There was one sign of Luke coming back up.

Then suddenly the walls of the garbage receptacle shudder and move in a couple of inches. Then everything is deathly quiet. Han and Leia give each other a worried look as Chewbacca howls in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck Luke suddenly bobs to the surface.

"Grab him!" Padmé yelled at Han.

Han pulled Luke up.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

"I don't know it let go of me then disappeared." Luke said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Padmé said.

Suddenly the walls began to close in.

"The walls are moving!" Padmé said.

"Don't just stand there try to brace it with something!" Han said.

They tried to brace the walls with some polls. But they bent as the walls closed. Then they tried to push the walls away from them but it wasn't working. Luke was trying to get 3PO on the comlink, but he wasn't answering.

"3PO come in!" Luke yelled into the comlink.

"Get on top!" Han yelled at the girls.

"We're trying!" Leia said as she and Padmé struggled.

"Where is 3PO?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know." Luke said.

"We have bigger problems than that bucket of bolts!" Han said.

"What did you call him?" Padmé said stopping trying to stop the walls from moving.

"We don't have time to argue!" Leia said.

Suddenly they heard 3PO's voice over the comlink.

"3PO?" Luke asked 3PO via comlink.

"We've had some problems…" 3PO started to say.

"Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level. Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level." Luke yelled.

"Quick shut them all down!" They heard 3PO say.

Suddenly the walls stopped moving.

Han, Luke, Chewie, Leia and Padmé all let out scream and yells of joy and relief.

Padmé and Leia embraced out of joy. What Leia didn't know was when she and Padmé did, Padmé savoured every second of the quick hug, because this was the first time Padmé had hugged her… ever.

"Oh no R2 they're dying!" they heard 3PO say over the comlink.

Everyone had to stop him or herself from laughing.

"3PO we're ok! Hey can you open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number... where are we?" Luke said.

"326827." Han said.


	23. female advise

The group left the room. Then Han and Luke stormtrooper amour and put on their blaster belts. Padmé cocked her gun then strapped to her belt.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." Han said.

Padmé and Leia rolled their eyes.

"Well let's get moving." Luke said before Leia and Padmé decided to kill Han.

Chewie begins growling and points to the hatch to the garbage room, as he runs away and then stops howling.

"Where are you going?" Han asked.

The monster that dragged Luke under water bangs against the hatch and a long, slimy tentacle works its way out of the doorway searching for a victim. Luke instantly jumped back not wanting to be the victim again. Han aims his pistol.

"No don't they'll hear!" Padmé yelled.

Han shoots away. Padmé rolled her eyes. She was not impressed with Obi Wan's choice of pilot so far.

"Come here, you big coward!" Han said.

Chewie shook his head no.

"Chewie! Come here!" Han said.

"Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?" Leia said.

Han was stunned at the command of the petite young girl. Luke and Padmé watched the scene with shock.

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!" Han said.

"It's a wonder you're still alive. Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" Leia said walking past Chewie.

Han watched her start away. He looked at Luke and Padmé and said, "No reward is worth this."

They followed her, moving swiftly down the deserted corridor.

Padmé, who was at the back of the group, muttered so quietly that no one heard her, "She may look like me, but she is as sure as the force Anakin's daughter."

"What'd you say?" Luke asked.

"Nothing." Padmé said quickly.

After a while they got to an empty hallway and stopped before a bay window overlooking the ship. The stormtroopers were milling about the ship. Luke took out his pocket comlink.

"There she is." Han said.

"3PO, do you copy?" Luke asked.

"For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship." 3PO said over the comlink.

"We're right above you. Stand by." Luke said.

Han was watching the dozen or so stormtroopers moving in and out of the ship. Leia moved towards Han, touched his arm and pointed out the window to the ship.

"You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought." Leia said.

"Leia be nice. No matter how much he puts your

Han gave her a dirty look, and they started off down the hallway. They rounded a corner and ran right into twenty Imperial stormtroopers heading toward them. Both groups were taken by surprise and stop in their tracks.

"It's them! Blast them!" One of the stormtroopers said.

Padmé and Han looked at each other, drew their blasters and charged the troops, firing. Han's blaster knocked one of the stormtroopers into the air. Chewie followed his captain down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.

"Get back to the ship!" Han yelled.

"Where are you going? Come back!" Luke asked.

They were chased for a while then they lost the stormtroopers.

They lend against a wall close to the ship when Luke and Leia came.

"What took you so long?" Padmé asked.

"We ran into some old friends." Leia said.

They watched the stormtroopers waiting for something to happen to get to the ship. Suddenly all the stormtroopers ran away to something that they couldn't see.

"Now's our chance. Let's go!" Han said.

They ran towards the ship until Luke spotted something.

"Obi Wan?" Luke said stopping.

Padmé stopped too. Obi Wan was lightsaber duelling with Darth Vader.

Obi Wan looked at Padmé and Luke then brought his lightsaber in front of him. Vader went to cut him in half. But when the blow was about to touch Obi Wan, Obi Wan disappeared.

"NO!" Luke and Padmé shouted.

The stormtroopers and Vader looked towards them. The stormtroopers started firing at Luke and Padmé.

"It's too late come on!" Leia shouted.

Luke ran towards Han, Chewie, R2, 3PO (who had joined them) and Leia. But Padmé kept firing.

"Padmé come on!" Leia shouted.

"Come on!" Han shouted.

Vader who was watching this slowly started to walk towards her. But he stopped dead in his tracks when Luke said, "Mom! Mom! Come on! Come on mom!"

Padmé turned her head, looked at Luke and said, "One moment!"

She aimed her blaster at the door control and shot it. But before she shot she looked at Vader with a sorry face and mouthed the words _I'm sorry_.

The door shut on Vader. The group got onto the falcon and got out of the death star.

_On the falcon…_

Luke, Leia and Padmé were saddened by Obi Wan's death.

"I can't believe he's gone." Luke said.

Padmé got up put a blanket on Luke and said sadly, "There wasn't anything we could've done.

Han ran into the room and said, "Come on we're not out of this yet."

Luke and Leia ran after Han but Padmé stayed behind.

When everyone was gone, Padmé put her head down on the table and cried.

Then she heard what sounded like Qui Gon's voice say, "_Obi Wan's future isn't so bright. Tragedy will fall upon him in his next fight._"

"So the prophecy really is coming true." Padmé whispered.

Ok you're probably wondering why I sent Padmé with Han instead of Leia and Luke. The reason is I couldn't really fit her on the platform. Plus I couldn't write it without a big argument about Leia kissing Luke. I will right something where that happens, but not this chapter.

Also a couple chapters from now I'm going to make Padmé run into some one at the rebel base that is from her old life. Now when I do don't flame me if you don't like them because I really love them but most people don't. So if you don't like them you don't have to, but don't flame because you don't like them.


	24. the past

After a while Leia come back into the room Padmé was in.

"Han is really pushing it!" Leia said coming in.

"Let me guess he hit on you?" Padmé asked.

"How…?" Leia started.

"I thought so." Padmé said leaning back in her seat.

"How could he be so inconsiderate? Especially when I'm grieving?" Leia asked.

"I don't know."

They both sighed.

"How long does it take for the pain to go away?" Leia asked.

"It never does. After a while you come to realize that no matter what you do it isn't going to change the fact that they're gone. You just have to move on." Padmé said.

"How long did it take you when your husband died?"

Padmé gave Leia a mischievous smile and said, "I never did."

Leia smiled.

Padmé laughed.

"What?" Leia asked.

"Nothing. It's just… It's just you have your mother's smile." Padmé said.

"What was she like?"

Padmé sighed collecting her thoughts. What was she supposed to say? Padmé realized that she had become a different person after she gave up Leia.

"She was kind, thoughtful, brave and a great leader. And what I've heard from some guys was she was very beautiful." Padmé remembering all the times that she had been told that.

Then she sighed and said, "And she also always did the right thing. Even if it meant giving up everything she ever had."

"My adopted father always told me that she and my adopted mother were watching over me." Leia said.

"He's right. They are. And I know your mother is very proud of you." Padmé said offering a smile, and then placing a comforting hand on Leia's hand. "You've achieved everything she ever wanted you to do, and even more."

"I really wish I knew her."

"You do Leia. Deep down inside of you, you know who is she and what she's like."

Leia thought for a moment then said, "I do remember one thing about her."

"You, you do?" Padmé said trying to hide her shock. Padmé could be in hot water if Leia remembered that _she_ was her mother.

"Yes. I remember her telling me something."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said, _Leia. I know that you probably won't remember me by the time you grow up. But I want you to know that I love you very much. And if I didn't have to do this, I wouldn't. But I have to. I think this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Good-bye Leia. I'll miss you. Please try not to forget me. I'm sure we'll meet again. I promise._"

Padmé remembered her telling Leia that right before she gave Leia to Bail when she gave her up.

Suddenly Luke interrupted the tender moment.

"Your highness?" Luke asked.

"Yes?" Leia asked.

"Um, we've reached Yavin 4, but um, we need a code of some sort." Luke said.

The group went to the cockpit where Han was arguing with some rebel officer.

"I told you we've got…" Han said.

"Commander. This is princess Leia with code 338. These people have rescued me and have the plans of the Death Star." Leia cut Han off.

There was silence on the other end then the commander said, "Code confirmed. Great to have you back your highness. We were so worried. Land on platform 313."

"Thank you." Leia said.

"See easy as that." Leia said giving Han a look. Han returned the look, Padmé rolled her eyes and Luke felt satisfaction that Han and Leia weren't going to be an item anytime soon.

Soon they landed.

Two rebel leaders greeted them. They were Willard and Mon Mothma.

"Mon Mothma's down there?" Padmé asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Leia asked.

"During my time as senator we became kind of friends. Boy is she going to be shocked to see me alive." Padmé said.

"I've got an idea. I'll go first then the rest of you come down in a group. Padmé you should be at the back of the group. I'll introduce you all and I'll introduce Padmé last." Leia said.

"Ok." Luke said wanting to please Leia. Han rolled his eyes at Luke's actions.

"Ok." Padmé said.

"3PO, R2 and I should go first. Wait till I tell you to come down." Leia said.

The droids and Leia went down.

"You're safe." Willard said, "When we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst."

An officer took R2 away to analyze the Death Star's plans.

"Yes what happened to Alderaan was terrible. And I might have had a fate like that if my rescuers hadn't come." Leia said.

"Where are they?" Mon Mothma asked.

Leia motioned for they others to come and they did.

"May introduce my rescuers. This is Captain Han Solo." Leia said.

"Hi." Han said.

"Interesting ship." Willard said.

"Thanks." Han sarcastically said.

"Chewbacca." Leia said cutting off Han before he did something stupid.

Chewie roared.

"Luke Skywalker." Leia said.

"Hi." Luke said.

"Skywalker? Are you by any chance related to Anakin Skywalker?" Willard asked.

"Uh yes he was my father." Luke said.

"I thought that was forbidden." Man Mothma said.

"He wasn't exactly a model Jedi." Luke said.

"And finally I believe you know her… Ex-senator Padmé Amidala." Leia said.

Padmé emerged from the back of the group.

"Padmé? Is it really you?" Mon Mothma said.

"Yes it is." Padmé said smiling.

"But I thought you died. There was a funeral and everything." Mon Mothma said.

"Oh, that was an old decoy of mine, Sabé. She had died recently and they posed her as me. But she was reburied in a different grave." Padmé said.

"It's good to see you again." Mon Mothma said.

"Same here." Padmé said.

"Now back to business." Willard cut off.


	25. a gift from the past

The rebels analyzed a plan and found a weakness. It was explained to the fighters what they had to do.

The rebels decided to have Luke as one of their fighters. Luke immediately said yes. Luke was esthetic about it, but Padmé wasn't too fond of the idea. But she let him go anyway.

Han decided that now that he had the money, he was going to take off. Luke and Han got into the argument that we all know, about that matter.

Luke was making his way to his fighter when Leia and Padmé came up to him.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked.

"Oh it's Han. I really thought he had changed his mind." Luke said.

"He has to follow his own path, no one can choose it for him." Leia said.

"I only wish, Obi Wan was here." Luke sighed.

Leia kissed him on the cheek then walked away. Luke watched her walk away with a grin on his face. Padmé on the other hand was watching her walk away with a glare. She wanted to scold them so much.

"Remember Padmé. They can't know about that. Not until the time is right. Those were my instructions. Oh, this is torture." Padmé thought.

"So, you're really going to go out?" Padmé asked sadly as they started to walk towards Luke's ship.

"Mom I'll be fine." Luke said.

"But what if you don't? I've only got and will ever have one _son_." Padmé said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Luke said.

Padmé sighed and played with the necklace around her neck nervously. Then she remembered something.

_I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet... It will bring you good fortune._

"Luke take this, it will bring you good luck." Padmé said untying the necklace and handing it to Luke.

"Thanks. What is it? I've never seen you wear this before." Luke asked putting it around his neck.

"It's necklace carved from a japor snippet. You father made it from me when I was 14."

"I'll keep it safe."

Suddenly one of the pilots came running up to them. He grabbed Luke's arm and asked, "Luke?"

"Biggs!" Luke said. Biggs had been Luke's best friend for almost their whole lives. Padmé had become very friendly to Biggs as well. Biggs was like the second son and brother that Padmé and Luke never had.

"What are you doing here?" Biggs asked.

"I was just about to ask the same question." Padmé said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Skywalker. I didn't see you there." Biggs said.

"No, it's ok." Padmé said.

"Excuse me." An older man said.

The man was the red leader. He eyed Luke for a moment.

"You're sure you can handle this." The red leader asked.

"Sir, Luke is the best bush pilot in the outer rim territories." Biggs said.

"He may be a good pilot but I doubt he's had experience with a ship like this." The red leader said.

"Sir, you may have not heard of me, but you may have. I'm ex-senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, and this is my son. He takes after his father you may have heard of him, Anakin Skywalker, so much it's not even funny." Padmé said.

"Didn't he die?" The red leader asked.

Padmé put her head down and said, "Yes, yes he did."

The red leader eyed Luke again then said, "You'll do alright."

He walked away.

"So your name is Padmé Amidala? I bet there's an interesting story behind that." Biggs said.

"Yes there is. I'll tell you two all about those things after you come back. Now I've got to go they want only pilots here now." Padmé said.

"Ok, we'll talk about that when we get back." Biggs said.

"Be safe. Both of you." Padmé said looking at Biggs.

Padmé hugged Luke. Then she hugged Biggs briefly.

"Bye, be safe and come back!" Padmé shouted as she left the room.

She heard them shout back, "We will!"

Padmé ran into Leia after she left.

"Oh hi Leia." Padmé said.

"Hi Padmé. So you said goodbye to Luke?" Leia asked.

"Yes I did. But know I don't know where to go."

"Oh, well I can show you. There's a certain room where people who aren't doing anything can stay and listen to the attack."

"Sure, lead the way."

"Come on." Leia said leading her away.

They got to a hallway.

"I've got to get to the control room, so it's the seventh door on the left." Leia said pointing to a door.

"Thanks." Padmé said.

Leia left. Padmé watched her, then turned back around and sighed.

"I wonder if I'll know anyone." Padmé muttered.

Padmé went into the room. There were a lot of people. But she couldn't recognize anyone.

"Nope." She muttered as she walked around.

Then suddenly she heard someone say, "Padmé?"


	26. friends come back

Oh my goodness I can't believe I'm finally here. This is the 2nd last chapter in the story. But the sequel will be up soon. And in the last chapter I'm leaving you with a new cliffhanger that involves R2 but won't be mentioned again until _Episode VII: The rise of the Alliance_.

Also don't flame me, but read this chapter even if you don't like who said Padmé's name. There will also be 1 other "friend" of Padmé's later in the chapter.

Padmé turned around and she was face to face with a familiar face.

"Oh my force is it really you." Padmé said.

"Milady, happy it see you again mesa is." JarJar Binks said.

"It's good to see you too." Padmé said smiling.

"Oh! Mesa wants yu to meet someone!"

"Who?"

"Mesa being right back. Oaky day?"

"Ok." Padmé said wondering whom it was he wanted her to meet.

JarJar left into the crowd. About 10 minutes later he emerged from the crowd with a girl following him.

"Who is it JarJar?" The girl asked.

"Looky!" JarJar said.

Padmé and the girl looked at each other.

"Padmé?" The girl asked.

"Sola!" Padmé happily said.

They all caught up and Padmé explained about how she had to hide. Then she had to tell them about Luke…

"You have a son?" Sola asked.

"Yep. And he's up there helping. He's red 6." Padmé said.

"Red 6?" Sola asked. Then she remembered something and smiled mischievously and said, "You mean _Luke Skywalker_? Anakin Skywalker's son?"

"Yes." Padmé said sheepishly.

"I knew you liked him. But when did you two get together?" Sola asked.

"A couple days after we left Naboo." Padmé said.

"How come yosa never told mesa about you and Ani?" JarJar asked.

"Oh it's a long story." Padmé said.

_Later, Red 6's (or Luke Skywalker's) cockpit…_

Biggs had just been blasted. And now Vader was targeting Luke.

He clutched the necklace that his mother had given to him.

"_So your name is Padmé Amidala? I bet there's an interesting story behind that." Biggs said._

"_Yes there is. I'll tell you two all about those things after you come back. Now I've got to go they want only pilots here now." Padmé said._

"_Ok, we'll talk about that when we get back." Biggs said._

"_Be safe. Both of you." Padmé said looking at Biggs._

_Padmé hugged Luke. Then she hugged Biggs briefly._

"_Bye, be safe and come back!" Padmé shouted as she left the room._

_She heard them shout back, "We will!"_

He and Biggs had both promised to come back. But Biggs wasn't going to be able to keep his promise.

"What am I going to do?" Luke whispered.

"_Use the Force, Luke." _Luke heard someone say. Luke looked around. _"Let go Luke."_

"Who are…?" Luke whispered.

"_I am Qui Gon Jinn. I was Obi Wan's master until I was murdered by a sith many years ago. But your mother will explain that to you later. Just do what I say."_ The voice said.

_Darth Vader's cockpit…_

"The force is strong with this one." Vader said.

After he had heard that boy call Padmé "mom" he had been confused. Had Padmé lied to him? And if she did why? This boy couldn't be his son.

He adjusted some controls. And was about to fire when…

_Luke's cockpit… _

Luke looked back. Someone had just fired at Darth Vader. Then he heard over the radio…

_In the falcon…_

"Yahoo!" Han yelled.

_Luke's cockpit…_

"Han!" Luke yelled.

_The Falcon…_

"You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han said.

Luke fired the shot and we all know what happened next.

Ok that's the end of the chapter. The next one's going to have Luke's return, with a close moment with Padmé.


	27. the end?

Here it is… the final chapter. I'd like to thank you all for making this a success. I'd also like to thank my 7 seven regular reviews: DanaeMariSkywalker, ILDV, twisterblake, amthyst-fire, disneyqueen, TriGemini and Yoda1976. You have made this possible to continue.

Now here is the final chapter of _Star Wars: Episode VI: A New Hope: She Lived? _

Luke had just returned to the base. He had gotten several congratulations from people. He had finally gotten away from the crowds. He had seen so many people, except for the one person he wanted to see the most.

_Elsewhere in the base…_

Padmé was pushing her way through the crowd. She has trying to find Luke. She finally pushed her way into the hall.

"Well this is great! I can't even find my own son." Padmé muttered.

"MOM!" She suddenly heard someone yell.

She turned around and Luke was running towards her. When he finally reached her they embraced tightly.

"Oh Luke." Padmé said.

"I'm alright mom. I told you I'd come back." Luke said.

Padmé kissed him on the forehead and said, "I knew that you would. No imperial could kill the son of Anakin Skywalker."

"Oh that reminds me." Luke said. He untied the necklace around his necklace, handed it to Padmé and said, "Here, it's yours."

"Thanks." Padmé said. She took it. Then she stared at it for a few moments. She remembered something that happened 19 years ago…

"_Absolutely not!" Padmé yelled at Obi Wan._

"_Padmé, you must." Obi Wan said._

"_Why? Why do I have to hide this?" Padmé asked._

"_Because it's part of forgetting your past, and hiding it from Luke." Obi Wan explained._

"_Ani gave this to me when he was nine. He made it with his own hands. It can't hide it." _

"_Padmé, Luke cannot know about your past. And Luke must never know about this."_

"Wait Luke." Padmé said. She sighed then said, "I want you to keep it."

"But mom…" Luke said.

"Please Luke. I want you to have something to remember your father by."

Luke smiled, took the necklace then tied it around his neck.

Padmé hugged Luke. But suddenly the tender moment has broken up by Chewie, Han and Leia.

"Luke! Padmé!" Leia yelled.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

Han, Chewie and Leia reached them then Leia said, "The council has just decided it reward you and Han at an awards ceremony tomorrow morning Luke."

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Leia said.

"That's great Luke!" Padmé said.

"Yeah, and they want you and I to give them medals to them Padmé." Leia said.

"Really?" Padmé asked.

"If it's ok with you." Leia said.

Padmé thought for a moment then said, "I'd love to."

"Great!" Han said.

_The next morning…_

Han, Chewie and Luke were at the end of the room. There were all the people involved in the rebellion were lining the sides of the room.

It was the medal ceremony and Luke was wearing a yellow jacket while Han and Chewie wore their usual clothing.

They walked to the other side of the room to a podium. They reached it out stepped Leia wearing a white dress and had her hair up in some sort of bun. Also out stepped Padmé wearing a light blue dress and had her hair straightened and down.

Padmé and Leia each took a medal and placed them on the boys. Padmé placed it on Luke, and Leia Han (who winked at her). And out waddled R2 and everyone had a smile on his or her face.

_After…_

Everyone was having a celebration party after the ceremony.

"Luke?" Padmé said pushing through the crowd. Then she spotted him talking to… _Sola_?

"Oh, hi Padmé." Sola said turning around.

"Hi mom." Luke said.

"Oh hi. Um Luke this is…" Padmé started to say.

"Don't worry Padmé I told him." Sola said.

"What did you tell him?" Padmé asked sharply.

"Nothing much about you. I only really told him about how I'm your sister and how he was cousins and that stuff." Sola said.

"Oh ok. Um would you excuse us for a moment?" Padmé asked.

"Oh sure." Sola said.

"Ok. Come on Luke, we need to talk alone." Padmé said.

They found an empty hall.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Luke you know how Obi Wan's gone?" Padmé said.

"Yeah."

"Well last night his old master…"

"Qui Gon Jinn?" Luke asked.

"Yes. But how…?" Padmé started to ask.

"I'll tell you later."

"Anyways. He told me that I am to train you. He'll tell me what to do then I'll try to teach you."

"Really?"

"Yep." Padmé said.

"Oh, mom." Luke said.

"_Attention all personal! We are to clear the base in 10 minutes and relocate." _They heard said.

Suddenly R2 came up to them and beeped something.

"R2 we don't have time to talk. We've got to go." Padmé said.

"But…" R2 beeped.

But Padmé and Luke were already running away.

R2 never got to talk to them about what he wanted to for many years.

_That night…_

Luke, Leia and Padmé were all trying to sleep.

They, as if on que, all closed their eyes and fell asleep at the same time. And while they slept they all had the same dream.

_The dream…_

_They (whoever you want) looked around. All they saw was black, endless black. _

_Then they spotted something, actually some things._

_There were 4 things, that couldn't be made out at first. Then they looked harder._

_There was a woman. They looked harder; they realized that it was either Padmé or Leia. She seemed to be in pain. But how and why they couldn't tell. But they did know that she was screaming in pain._

_There was also a man. He seemed to care for the woman very much. He also seemed to want to help the woman and make her pain go away. But he just stood there as if he couldn't help her. But then they realized that he too was in pain._

_There also was a thing that looked like a man. But this man was different from the other one, because he seemed troubled. He seemed to care for this woman as well. But something was stopping him as well. It wasn't like something was physically in his way, but something else was stopping him._

_Then there was one more man. He looked like he hated the first man and the woman very much. It was like they had done something to him. And he seemed to be what was hurting the woman._

Luke, Leia and Padmé's eyes all shot open.

The End? Actually it's not even close.


End file.
